Red Moon At Night
by ISeekYouOut
Summary: After a case of animals attacks, Sam & Dean head to Mystic Falls to put a stop to the killings. Castiel joins them, but he is on his own mission. He needs to protect Elena Gilbert. With a few twists along the way.
1. Do all angels wear trench coats?

**Authors note: I dont own any of the characters in this story. Made purely for entertain main. This is the first chapter of this that I'm writing (: So enjoy**

Chapter 1:

Dean switch radio stations as soon as he heard the drivel that was called "music" flowing through the Impala speakers.

"Hey Sam, put one of the tapes on...I can't listen to this crap." His eyes stayed glued to the road, his left hand clutched to the steering wheel as his other hand roamed under the backseat, searching for the cardboard box he kept stashed away. He brushed the side of the box with his hand, hooking his fingers over the top and dragging it out before passing the box to Sam.

"Like I've said before Dean, they have invented such things as a CD player, or an iPod jack...All you gotta do is ask and I'd quite happily buy and install one for you." Sam flicked through the cassette tapes, skimming past "Lynyrd Skynyrd", "Metallica" and finally settling on some "Blue Oyster Cult".

"Are you kidding me Sam? I'd end up having to listening to your stuff all day." Sam threw the plastic case back in the box, before placing it on the backseat. He pushed the tape in trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes and scoffing.

"Like I normally do on a daily basis then?" Dean looked at him, searching for a witty comeback.

"Shut up...bitch." Sam shook his head laughing, they'd kept this routine up for a long time now. He looked at Dean out the corner of his eye, smirking.

"Jerk." He continued to smirk as picked up the map off of the dash board and opened it up. "We still got another 6 miles to go until we hit Mystic Falls," Dean groaned internally. It was already late and Dean had been driving to Mystic Falls for about 4 hours now, refusing Sam's offer to take over once they hit Georgia. To which Dean politely replied with "No way in hell are you driving her.". After that Sam just decided to just let Dean drive, unless it looked like he would fall unconscious on the wheel, then Sam would shove him in the passenger seat so he could sleep.

"So what were we thinking?" Dean looked at Sam waiting for him to produce some evidence of attacks, or an "accident" that seemed slightly too weird to actually be an "accident". "Which supernatural being are we going after this time?" Sam's brows furrowed over the newspaper articles and pages he'd printed off from the internet.

"I'm not...entirely sure, to be honest with you Dean. I thought it could of been werewolves, the moon cycle is right and the last full moon is on Sunday. That's_ if _it actually is werewolf we're going after."

"What do you mean _if_?"

"Well, werewolves take people's hearts right? Well, these attacks are just like normal animal attacks, no hearts missing. So thats got me wondering whether it might actually be a skin-walker or, _yee naaldlooshii_ as the Navajo call it. Where they use animal skins to "form" into the desired animal, which are usually owls, crows, foxes, coyotes, bears, cougars," He looked briefly at Dean to make sure he was still listening to him and continued. "And also wolves."

"Dude, I know what a skin-walker or...yee naldloshi is."

"It's pronounced _yee naaldlooshii_, translates to 'with it, he goes on all fours'," Dean chuckled and Sam looked up at him, his eyebrow raised in confusion. "What?"

"You like, just me a Navijoli history lesson, you complete dork." A finger was pointed at Deans face.

"It's Navajo." Dean kept laughing at him whilst Sam shook his head, turning back to the articles.

* * *

><p>It had started raining in Mystic Falls, and when it rained it poured. The last time it rained the town nearly had to evacuate because of the flooding. Dark clouds hung low in the evening sky, reflecting a dull orange glow from the street lights. Elena sighed pulling her knees to her chest, staring out of her window she watched the drops of rain race each other down the glass. She breathed onto the pane, fogging it up before drawing wing-like shapes. She smiled contently at the wings she had drawn before wiping it away with the sleeve of her top. She was startled by Stefan walking into her room.<p>

"Geez, Stefan you scared me." She stood up and walked over to him. He smiled down at her slightly.

"Sorry about that, I talked to Jeremy when I came in. He said you've been cooped up here for most of the evening...So whats wrong?" He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, pulling her close to his body to hug her. She sighed into his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm fine Stefan, honestly. I just needed a night in, for myself, you know...to think about things." She felt his hand brush her hair and she smiled.

"That was a big sigh though, are you sure you're fine?" Elena was pulled away from Stefan so he could examine her facial expressions to see if she was lying or not. She apparently wasn't.

"I'm definitely fine Stefan, now what did you want to see me for?" She sat down on her bed and Stefan followed.

"These wolf attacks. They're getting out of control, it's like they _want_ the attention that they're getting. Damon and I are having to clean up after them so no one starts suspecting vampires. Do you think Tyler will listen to me?"

"I doubt it Stefan, you know how he's been since his first shift...I don't think I want you talking to him anyway. A wolf bite can kill a vampire if you'd forgotten Stefan and the full moon is Sunday."

"We know what we're doing Elena, and as much as I hate to say it, Caroline knows what she's doing as well." Stefans voice seemed to fade away and the window was suddenly important to Elena again, she couldn't take her eyes off of the smear she'd made. The dream she had the early in the evening swarmed back into her head. She had been exhausted from helping Jenna get in the groceries and mow the grass, trying to make the backyard look more presentable. She had fallen asleep out on the porch swing for about half an hour, but managed to dream up a mysterious looking person she had never seen before in her life. At first she had thought it was Damon, but the way she usually dreamt him was in black, from head to toe. This person was wearing a black suit and blue tie that wasn't done up properly, they were both mostly covered by his long, tan trench coat. His hair was dark and messy, but the one thing that stood out to Elena were his eyes. A piercing blue, much bluer than Damons and much more striking. He had spoken to her in this dream.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" Elena nodded, not entirely sure what she was meant to say or what he was doing here.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord. I was sent here to protect you."

"Right...Just one question, how are you going to protect me through a dream? Are you gonna stop Freddy Kruger from coming in here or something?" Castiel paused, and scratched his neck looking down slightly uncomfortable and confused.

"I have no recollection of a "Freddy Kruger". But I'm here to find out your location." Elena folded her arms across her chest.

"If your an "Angel of the Lord" shouldn't He of just told you where I'm located?"

"No."

"Right, so good luck finding me."

"Please, Elena...I need to protect you." Elena scoffed.

"Wait, how do I know your actually an angel? You may just be some dream guy," Castiel sighed before looking her square in the face. She was waiting for something spectacular, if he was an angel, she was pretty sure they could do anything they wanted. Flashes of white lightening lit up her dream bedroom, a display of black wings acted like shadows on the wall behind him. Not the kind of angel wings she was expecting, but wings nonetheless and they were still amazing to look at. Elena gulped, her arms dropping to her sides. "Okay, so your an angel. I kinda expected big white fluffy wings though."

"False imagery that humans have given out of us." Elena looked him up and down.

"So every angel wears a trench coat in heaven then?" Castiel looked down at himself, pulling at the coat and tie, he looked back up shaking his head slightly.

"This...Is just a vessel. If you saw the real me, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Vessel...? As in, your basically wearing somebody?" Castiel nodded. "Thats kinda gross."

"Jimmy was willing, he wanted this." Castiel stopped and looked into the far corner of her room. "Where are you?"

"My bedroom."

"Where is your bedroom?" Elena sighed looking down, finally giving in.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia" She looked back up and Castiel was gone. That's where her dream had ended.


	2. Welcome To Mystic Falls

**A/N: This is set in season 6 of Supernatural after Sam got his soul back & mid-way through The Vampire Diaries season 2.**

**Again this is made purely for entertainment purposes. I don't own Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, or any characters mentioned. **

* * *

><p><em>Castiel stopped and looked into the far corner of her room. "Where are you?"<em>

_"My bedroom."_

_"Where is your bedroom?" Elena sighed looking down, finally giving in._

_"Mystic Falls, Virginia" She looked back up and Castiel was gone. That's where her dream had ended. _

Elena heard fingers clicking, Stefans fingers.

"Elena you just zoned out on me," Stefan tilted his head, concern spread across his face. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Elena nodded.

"I was just thinking about a dream I had earlier, that's all."

"Dream or a nightmare?"

"A dream, a rather nice one... an angel of the Lord was sent to protect me," Elena looked at Stefan with hopeful eyes, hoping to share the same feeling with Stefan, he just smiled sympathetically .

"Stefan don't give me that look." She sighed, looking away.

"Elena, I'm just happy your dreaming about angels and not the monsters you know about, that's all." He took her face in his hands so she could look at him, kissing her delicately on the lips. Elena nodded, not believing a single word that spilled out of his mouth. She knew that he thought she was acting stupid, no angel had been sent to protect her at all. It was just a dream after all. Right?

* * *

><p>Dean looked over at a sleeping Sam and groaned. There were one more mile until the 'Welcome To Mystic Falls' sign appeared and Dean could pull up, find a motel and sleep through tomorrow afternoon. His eyes were drifting shut, about to fall asleep. Dean was startled by the voice coming from the back seat.<p>

"Dean." He jumped in shock and the car swerved. He was suprised when Sam didn't wake up.

"Jesus Cas! Don't do that!" Dean looked at Castiel in the rear view mirror.

"Sorry. I heard you were going to Mystic Falls."

"How did you hear?"

"I'm always listening to you." Dean cleared his throat and rolled his eyes.

"Right. So what about Mystic Falls?"

"I'm coming with you, there is business I need to attend to."

"Oh right, so your not gunna help us out, your here for your own personal errands. Great one Cas." Castiel paused, wondering what he'd done to upset Dean this time.

"I've upset you?"

"No, not upset me Cas. It's just, this is a case we're already struggling with, for starters we cant figure out what the thing is causing these attacks and killings, and we haven't even got there yet. I thought you'd shown up to maybe point us in the right direction." Dean saw Castiel's extended arm and finger, pointing infront of him at a road sign. "I didn't mean it literally Cas."

"No, that tree back there had marks on it. Most likely animal." Dean turns his head round to have a look.

"Really?" Dean yawned, not bothering to try and hold it back this time. "I'll take a look tomorrow, I need sleep."

"I'll help you out Dean. If possible, I'm here for other things." Dean scoffed and nodded along to every word.

"Yeah, yeah you said. Help us out as much as you can, whatever. What exactly are you here for then?" Dean looked in the rear view mirror to look at Castiel, but he was already gone. "I hate angels sometimes." Dean continued the drive to Mystic Falls in silence. Often contemplating whether to thump Sam awake or to just leave him be until tomorrow morning, when Dean would make him do the breakfast run.

Dean sighed in relief when he saw the sign anouncing that they were finally in Mystic Falls. He eventually found a motel to spend the night in. He decided to leave Sam to sleep in the Impala for the night, waking him would of been stupid. Sam usually got pretty cranky if he was woken up. Dean stumbled his way out of the car and to the trunk to taking out his duffel bag. He heaved the bag over his shoulder, locking the car and heading to the main office to check in. Every motel looked the same so him, the typical neon sign stating what the motel was called, the grumpy night manager hating to check people in at 1 in the morning and the rooms always had the same layout. Two single beds, a table, a fridge and a bathroom. This motel room had light brown wallpaper and a cream carpet, there was also a mirror on the ceiling that Dean laughed at.

"Heh. Kinky." He threw his duffel bag on the oposite bed before falling on his own, too exhausted to get undressed. He yawned, his eyes feeling like they were carrying 2 tons of weight on them. Dean looked out of the window next to the door and saw the moon in the inky sky. The only had three more nights left, three nights to find the monster causing all of the attacks. Three nights weren't enough time. Dean fell asleep watching the moon, whilst he slept the moon stared at him. Like it knew something that Dean was going to have to wait to find out.

* * *

><p>Dean awoke to the sound of Sam typing away on his laptop. Dean groaned and kicked the sheet off of himself, how he got underneith them he didn't know.<p>

"Your awake. Good, I've got your breakfast," Sam held up a brown paper bag. "Greasy fries and a cheese burger." Dean grunted something unintelligible after taking the bag from Sam and sitting at the table infront of him. "Thank you for leaving me in the car last night. I woke up at 3am wondering what the hell was going on, only to find out you'd locked me in there." Dean chuckled, digging into his burger.

"You were asleep I didn't think it mattered. How did you get out though?" Sam's mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"I'm very good at getting out of places Dean...I just had to break the window and open the car from the outside." Dean's eye widened in shock.

"You didn't." Sam paused for a long time, taking in Dean's facial expressions.

"No, I didn't. But that was a dick move you pulled."

"Oh come on. I'd been driving most of the day, give me a break." He put his burger down, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "What are you looking at?"

"Werewolves." The internet page Sam was looking at shone in his brown eyes. "I'm telling you Dean, this is...confusing me. I say we just, throw on the suits and ask around. I'm not getting anything from here." He shut his laptop, standing up and throwing it on his bed.

"Okay. Let me eat and shower then I'm all yours." Sam nodded, picking up his duffel bag searching for the black suit he always wore when they were going to interrogate someone. First starting with the victims family and friends, eye witness reports, the local towns people, and then head over to the local police station. Dean shoved the remains of his fries and burger in the fridge. Shuffling his feet along the carpet towards the bathroom.

"It's a good thing we got two single beds this time." Sam called after him. He was refering back to the last motel they stayed in, the room was meant for a married couple. With one double bed. They had asked to switch rooms but the manager kept telling them that the couples room was the only one avalible. So Sam and Dean decided to take it in turns on who got to sleep in the bed each night. The shower in the bathroom was turned on, enabling Sam from hearing Deans response. "You better be quick. I want to ask around as soon as possible."

After 20 minutes of Dean in the shower, Sam knocked loudly on the door.

"What are you doing in there?" Sam heard faint singing being produced. Dean was singing something that sounded a lot like the song they'd heard on the radio yesterday night, just moments before Dean decided to put on one of his tapes. The shower was turned off, the door unlocking and opening to reveal Dean with a towel wrapped around his waist and his short hair stuck to his forehead. "Were you just singing a Katy Perry song?" Dean paused, licking his lips and looking down momentarily.

"What?" He looked back up, clearing his throat.

"You were singing a Katy Perry song Dean," Sam burst out laughing. "Oh thats classic, I thought you didn't like that "crap"?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Oh shut up. It's catchy alright?" Sam continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>When Dean eventually got dressed, they took the Impala and drove to the first victims house.<p>

"So Mrs. Tate...Do you remember what time your husband went out for his evening walk?" Sam asked, clasping his hands together.

"It was about, 6. But I thought Sheriff Forbes cleared everything up, she said Stan was attacked by a bear. Why do I still have to answer these questions?" Mrs. Tate looked from Sam to Dean inquisically. Dean cleared his throat, sitting down next to Sam on the uncomfortable, red suede couch.

"We're not ruling out any possibilities. Now do you know if Mr. Tate had any, enemies that you know of?" Dean took out a a small black notepad from his inner jacket pocket.

"Uh, no...not that I know of. He was friends with most of the people in town. Although he did have a falling out with Alaric, I suppose." Mrs. Tate's mind wandered, thinking of her now deceased husband.

"And what is this Alaric's surname?" Dean looked up from his notepad.

"Oh, Saltzman. He was new to the town a few months back, he's the high school history teacher." Sam nodded, standing up shortly followed by Dean who was still scribbling in his notepad..

"is there anything else you think will be of vital importance to us later in this investigation?" Mrs. Tate shook her head.

"Not that I can think of."

"Okay, thank you for your time. If theres anything else, contact us on this number." He slid a card onto the coffee table before heading towards the door. Once outside Sam pulled at the knot of his tie. "What did you get?" Dean looked up from his notepad.

"Oh, uh nothing." He hastily put his notepad into his pocket.

"You didn't write anything down did you?"

"Uh, no. I thought you'd remember that stuff, I was drawing something." He retrieved the notepad again to show Sam what he'd drawn.

"Thats, just gross Dean." Sam turned his nose up in disgust, climbing into the Impala.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I promise that after a few chapters in, the story will get better ^_^<em>**

**_Reviews are welcomed with open arms!_**


	3. We slept together didn't we!

**A/N: Yes, another chapter.. I've been writing this non-stop. And after I let my friend read what I had yesterday, and she managed to make most of the lines dirty :L And yes, I thought it was rather funny. FULL OF INUENDOS! Which I obviously didn't mean :L I've also decided I love Castiel, a lot... Bless his little heart.**

_"You didn't write anything down did you?" _

_"Uh, no. I thought you'd remember that stuff, I was drawing something." He retrieved the notepad again to show Sam what he'd drawn._

_"Thats, just gross Dean." Sam turned his nose up in disgust, climbing into the Impala. _

"So, you think we should go talk to this Alaric person? I have a theory I'd like to try out."

"Well, do you have an address? Didn't think so." Dean said, mockingly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you call Cas? He knows everything and anything, plus seeing as you two have a more "profound bond" he'll answer you straight away."

"First of all. Shut up about the "bond" thing, I have no idea what he meant by that and second, he's busy doing his own thing."

"How do you know?"

"He showed up in the back seat of the Impala last night. Said he was in Mystic Falls on his own account." Dean shrugged.

"I still answer you though Dean." Sam and Dean nearly jumped out of their own skin and switched places.

"Cas! What have I told you about that?" Dean shouted.

"Sorry. I'll help you find this Alaric, but I need your help to find the person I'm looking for." Dean turned on the ignition and pulled away from Mrs. Tates house.

"Who exactly are you looking for Cas?" Sam asked, turning around in his seat to look at Castiel.

"Elena Gilbert."

"Your trying to hook up with some girl?" Sam laughed. "Go Cas."

"Your humor is unnecessary. I'm trying to protect her."

"From what exactly?"

"Dark forces."

"Oh no Cas, I thought you were going to protect her from the tooth fairy." Dean's voice, dripping with sarcasm.

"The tooth fairy doesn't want to harm people." Sam looked over at Dean and chuckled.

"He still doesn't understand sarcasm Dean, maybe you oughta teach him?"

"Later, how are you gunna find this Alaric if you can't even find who your looking for?" Castiel looked from Sam to Dean nonchalantly before disappearing before their eyes. Sam looked at Dean.

"Don't you just hate it when he does that?" When Sam looked back at where Castiel had been sitting, he was there again.

"He's at house number 37. Along this road."

"How come you can just shoot off like that, find this dude's location in a matter of seconds but not the girls?"

"It's complicated." Castiel stayed in the back of the Impala until they reached the house.

"Stay here Cas." Dean and Sam climbed the steps up to the door of house number 37 and knocked.

"If it's a hot chick, I'm asking the questions." Dean told Sam just as the door opened. Deans face fell slightly and he didn't talk for a number of seconds. Sam cleared his throat, producing a fake I.D.

"I'm Detective Harrison, this is Detective Ford. Is there someone in this household under the name of an Alaric Saltzman, Miss...?"

"Gilbert, Elena Gilbert and yes there is. One moment." The pretty, young brunette stepped inside the house to call Alaric. Whilst she was inside Sam punched Deans arm.

"Why'd you just freeze up?"

"OUCH! And sorry I just, I know her...somehow." Sam frowned.

"How exactly?

"How am I meant to tell you if I have no idea myself?"

"Wait, isn't she the person Cas is looking for?"

"I guess so." Dean turned his head to the Impala to see if Castiel was still in the back seat. He wasn't. All of a sudden a shriek was heard from inside the house. Dean and Sam pushed their way through the front door and towards the shrieking. Elena was backed up into the corner of her kitchen holding a frying pan.

"Whats going on?" Sam reach for the gun he kept at the back of his pants. He stopped when he saw Castiel holding both his hands up to Elena, showing her that he was harmless.

"You were in my dream!" Castiel nodded.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Elenas head swished over to a casually stanced looking Dean and Sam.

"Arrest him or something!" Dean caustiously stepped over to Elena, still trying to figure out how he knew her.

"He honestly means you no harm," Dean looked over at Castiel, motioning him to back up. "Cas isn't very good with people and personal space." Sam was by Castiels side trying pull him away.

"Then why did he just...appear out of freakin' nowhere?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord, I told you in your dream Elena." Castiel had pushed Sam off of him and was walking towards Elena. The frying pan imediately raised.

"Dreams don't make sense! They're not real! I must of seen you around somewhere and dreamt you up!" Elena's voice was slowing raising it's volume. Dean turned around to face Elena, his arm out streched to take the pan off of her before she done some real damage.

"Lets just, sit down, drink some tea, and talk about this for a second. How does that sound to everybody?"

"Angels don't need to drink." Dean shot Castiel a warning look.

Once everyone had calmed down, they sat down in Elena's living room. Castiel was sat on his own chair, far away from her. The Winchesters oposite Elena. Sam was the first to speak, as both Castiel _and_ Dean were staring at Elena in an odd way.

"This isn't how everything was supposed to go but, Elena. Castiel is a real angel. He _is_ just trying to protect you, for reasons...he won't say."

"Dark forces."

"Yeah but Cas that doesn't elaborate much does it?" Sam looked back at Elena.

"Okay, he's an angel trying to protect me. Whats his deal?" Elena nodded towards Dean.

"I honestly do not know. Dean whats up with you?" Dean ignored him.

"I know you, how do I know you?" Elena shrugged.

"I've never seen you before in my life." Dean searched his brain thoroughly. "Wait! We slept together didn't we?" Elena cringed.

"What? No...Ew!" Dean looked offended, but pressed on.

"Yeah we did, I remember now. It was about 3 months ago, we were in a bar in Dallas. Joking around, having some fun, then you decided we should go back to your place. So we did and...stuff happened..." Sam was looking at Dean now. Totally lost.

"Wait, was that the case with the Djinn?" Dean nodded. "Oh right. I remember you coming back to the motel room all smug with yourself."

"See we did have sex." Castiels head was tilted in bafflement. He never understood what it was that got Dean so worked up about unimportant things. Like sex. Castiel didn't see the point in it. Sex that is. He'd only even been round a semi-naked female once, when Dean took him to that den of iniquity. Castiel had to admit how terrified he'd been. Sheer panic washing over him when the blonde had walked over. His usual cool and collected self disappearing completely. He couldn't help his heart jumping out of his throat at just Dean saying his name. So Castiel was still a virgin. Not that he thought it mattered much.

"I dont think so Dean. She doesn't have any recollection of sex with you." Castiel looked at Elena. "You do know your a doppel ganger, correct?" Elena nodded slowly and then stopped looking at Dean.

"It was most likely Katherine you slept with then. She has a way of manipulating people."

"Right, so...angels, dopple gangers, Dean not really having sex with Elena, possible werewolf attacks." Elenas head flicked to Sams face.

"How do you know about werewolves?" Dean sighed, standing up.

"Might aswell tell her. Look, we're hunters. Castiel is an angel. We're searching for the thing killing people and we thought this Alaric person might be involved."

"Why do you think that?"

"He was friends with one of the victims, until they fell out. I had a theory that maybe, the falling out was a big deal. Alaric got angry, on a full moon he turned and killed." Elena nearly burst out laughing. She couldn't believe they thought Alaric was a werewolf.

"He isn't. Alaric would never hurt anyone," She was pushing it a bit far, considering Alaric killed vampires. "He's more like you guys, I guess. But vampire hunter. You know about vampires right?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course we do, sweetie. We've killed more than about a hundred of them." Elena scoffed, standing up and walking towards Dean. He was a lot taller than her so she had to look up.

"Don't think you can call me sweetie, just because you thought we done stuff. Turns out we didn't and your either pissed because it wasn't me, or your hurt because I said "Ew" to the _idea_ of having sex with you. Either way, don't call me it." Dean blinked a number of times, looking down at her. All he could think about was how hot she looked right now. Fumming at him, ordering him. He may not of slept with_ her_ but he could still dream. Dean chuckled.

"You'll get used to me in time...honey." Dean smirked and walked over to Castiel. "So you've found her, now what are you going to do? Stand over her 24 hours to make sure nothing happens?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so. " Elena laughed in disbelief. "I have a life, I don't need him watching me." She looked at Castiel, considering having him around her for a while. It wasn't a bad idea. "No offence. I just don't think my boyfriend will like it so much." She left out the part about Stefan and his brother being vampires. If these two were hunters, they wouldn't think twice about going over to the Salvatore house and killing them both.

"How about Cas sticks with you for an hour or two? Then you can decide what you like?" Sam suggested, looked from Castiel to Elena.

"Alright, two hours." Castiel nodded.

"Anything you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but if I were Elena and Cas said "anything you wish." I'd get a lot of ideas :L<strong>

**Anyways, how're you finding this story so far? I'm trying to write to the best of my ability, so am I doing the characters justice? (: Sorry for any grammical errors or spelling mistakes. I don't notice them until after I post it :L**


	4. He's my angel

**_Okay, so slightly shortened chapter. Sorry 'bout that, I kinda need to write a bit more for the second one. This is the part my friend laughed at, Castiel with his actions :L You'll understand once you read it. It's not meant to sound soo dirty, but I know what I meant when i wrote it. _**

_"How about Cas sticks with you for an hour or two? Then you can decide what you like?" Sam suggested, looked from Castiel to Elena._

_"Alright, two hours." Castiel nodded. _

_"Anything you wish." _

* * *

><p>Damon was pacing the bording house living room, absolutely livid.<p>

"If you won't talk to him Stef, I sure as hell will. And I won't be so nice about it!" Damon barked at Stefan who was sitting with a glass of water that he'd spiked with vervain. Still trying to build up a resistance to it.

"You're not going to do anything Damon." He took the spiked water down in one gulp. Trying to stop himself from spitting it back up.

"You wouldn't have to do that if you drank normal blood Stef, you'd be stronger without having to take that poison down your gullet." Damon poured himself a glass of B+, swirling the contents around to send the aroma towards Stefans flared nostrils.

"No thank you, Damon." He placed the empty glass on the oak table next to him and stood up, his face full of grimace. Damon watched him.

"Where are you going?" Stefan picked up his jacket, heading towards the door. He didn't need to tell Damon where he was going and what he was doing all hours of the day. He didn't need his every move monitored. With Damons graceful, unnatural speed, he was at the front door. Blocking Stefans exit.

"I'm going to see Elena, okay? She wasn't acting like herself yesterday." Damon nodded once and in the blink of an eye he disappeared and reappeared wearing his usual black leather jacket. "No, your not coming with me!" Stefan shouted.

"Calm down Stef, I just wanted to take a walk outside...It's a nice day, especially after all the rain." Damon opened the door, turning around to see Elena mid-knock. A guy was standing behind her. Dark hair, trench coat and suit. He looked like your typical family man.

"Oh, hey...Damon, I thought I'd drop by." The dark haired guy quickly stood infront of Elena, shielding her from the brothers. "Castiel, what are you doing?" Elena stood on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder.

"These people are undead Elena. They will harm you." Damon laughed.

"Seriously, who is this guy?" Damon stepped forward to walk around him, but Castiel got in the way again. "Okay, your gonna end up pissing me off, so I'd move if I were you."

"Castiel, switch off terminator mode, 'kay? Stefan is nice...and Damon can also be, nice on ocassion." Elena stepped infront of Castiel and pushed him back, with a lot of effort. "Castiel, they're...uh, vampires. But don't get the wrong idea okay?"

"Elena, they shouldn't be walking about. How they are achieving this is sunlight as well confuses and amazes me." Damon was smirking Castiels way.

"Who do you think he is?" Stefan nudged Damon.

"How should I know? But it looks like Elena's taken a shining to him." Stefan looked at Elena, who still had her hand pressed to Castiel's chest.

"That means nothing."

"Oh really?"

"They, uh...have a way of getting around." Elena's sentance was full of pauses. She didn't know what Castiel would do if he found out the only thing stopping them from being in the sunlight were their rings. Castiel looked around Elena to get a better look at the Salvatore brothers.

"That ring. A witch has done something to that ring, I can feel the energy flowing off of it." Castiel stated. Damon stepped outside towards the pair of them.

"Look dude, why don't you just...back off, run home to wherever you came from and leave Elena alone, hmm?" Castiel's eyes narrowed and his hand flew out, his fingers acting like they were pinching something and twisting it off. Damon looked down quickly, feeling the lapis lazuli ring twisting around and up his middle finger.

"I'm not a dude." Elena saw what Castiel was doing and grabbed for his arm trying to pull it down.

"Castiel no!" Elena screamed. Damon was panicking, trying to force the ring back down his finger. Stefan shot outside to help his brother, quickly stopping when he realised Castiel was doing the same to him. "Please Castiel! They'll die!" Castiel wasn't listening. His hand clenched, sending both Damon and Stefan to their knees in agony. They held their heads, screaming in pain. This was more intense than what Bonnie had once done to them both. It shot through their brain and down their body, setting everything inside them on fire. Elena stood infront of Castiel and slapped him. His head flinched, but no red hand mark showed up. Pain shot through the hand Elena used to slap him, she rubbed her hand and looked up at Castiel. "Cas. Please?" She said pleadingly. Castiel looked at her, really looked at her. She was hurting. He didn't mean to cause that, he wanted to help her. Castiel stopped and looked at the brothers doubled over on the floor. "Thank you." Elena hurried over to the Salvatores, checking to see if they were okay.

"What...is he?" Stefan gasped. Elena looked at him, feeling guilt wash over her. This was her fault, if she hadn't brought Castiel to the bording house, they wouldn't all be in pain.

"He's my angel."

* * *

><p>After talking with Damon and Stefan about everything that had happened in the last hour, they finally took her advice to stay away from Castiel as long as he was in Mystic Falls. It made her feel a tad better knowing they wouldn't be getting themselves harmed or possibly killed by Castiel. She felt like Castiel knew everything about her, but she didn't about him. So Elena took him to the graveyard where they could talk alone in private.<p>

"Okay, Castiel...you know everything about me. Right? When I was born, my family, that I'm a doppleganger. I don't know anything about you, all I know is that you're an angel, who can pop into my dreams whenever he feels like it, harm my boyfriend and his brother, I'm guessing you fly, but thats all I know...what else can you do?" Elena sat down next to her parents grave.

"Many things."

"Oh c'mon Castiel. Why am I just getting one word or two word answers? It's not right, I'm told you HAVE to watch me, but I can't know why or anything else? This is going to be a two-way thing. You tell me about yourself, I wont mind you being around me for long periods of time." Castiel remained standing, but agreed to Elenas deal.

"I read people's minds." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What am I thinking right now then?"

"You're wondering whats underneith the trench coat." Elena blushed.

"Uh, yeah. You can read minds then. What else?"

"Teleportation. Voice mimicry. Telekinesis. Resurrection of the dead. Induced sedation. Time manipulation. Invulnerability." Elena raised her eyebrows in amazement.

"Wow." Elena gulped. So Castiel was pretty much unstoppable. "Thats...Impressive. Now I wanna know the grittier stuff."

"What do you mean by, "grittier" stuff?"

"About you, your family...your personal life." Castiel frowned, confused once again by her.

"Personal life? I'm an angel, I have no personal life."

"Really? So you've never...stayed up all night with your friends just to watch the sunrise? Or made a complete fool of yourself on a first date?"

"I have no friends." Castiel paused. "I think Dean may be my friend, my only friend. Sam aswell. I have seen many sunrises without having them there with me. I've never been on a date." Elena laughed in disbelief.

"You've never been on a date? With a girl? Ever? I feel sorry for you Castiel."

"Why?"

"You've never experienced all the fun stuff about a relastionship. But...I'm guessing you've done your fair share of "getting around"?"

"I have no idea what that means."

"It means sex. You've probably had sex with a few people right? Angels or humans?" Castiel paused and looked away. He felt like he was reliving the moment Dean asked him this question. How embarassed he'd been. When he didn't answer Elena raised her eyebrows. "Wow. I didn't...know, wait you've never...been with a woman before?" Castiel just repeated what he had told Dean.

"I've never had occasion." Elena almost felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that, you might've. I'll stop now." Elena stood up. "Castiel?" He turned to look at her and she smiled.

"Yes?"

"It's nothing you should feel embarassed about you know?"

"I'm not embarassed."

"Are you just saying that so you can keep up the image of angels have no emotions whatsoever?" Castiel looked on across the graveyard. "You know you can add me to your friends list, even if you tried killing my boyfriend and his brother."

"Thats not necessary."

"I don't care, I'm your friend now. A female friend." Castiel supressed a smile and just simply nodded.

"OK."

"I've decided I like you. Having you around might not be so bad. You'd be like my bodyguard, almost." Castiel nodded again.

"Of course."

"Just, don't watch me showering, sleeping all night, and try not to pop into my dreams that often." Elena smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alrighty so, what do you think of this 4th Chp. in? Still not lost interest? I PROMISE I'll make the next chapter more interesting. The only reason the chp.'s are coming out so fast is because I already had most of this written out and I hate leaving people waiting. But this is pretty much the point I'm up to now, so the next chp. may be out a little bit later then the rate these have been coming out. <em>**

**_Reviews are welcomed with welcome arms + PIE! ^_^ xx_**


	5. Crossbows & Flowers

**_Little bit late, I apologise. But here's the next chapter so enjoy! ^_^_**

_"I've decided I like you. Having you around might not be so bad. You'd be like my bodyguard, almost." Castiel nodded again. _

_"Of course."_

_"Just, don't watch me showering, sleeping all night, and try not to pop into my dreams that often." Elena smiled._

* * *

><p>The Winchesters were looking for Alaric Saltzman, even if Elena had told them he was safe. How could they be sure? She had told them that Alaric had taken off earlier in the day and before Castiel had "dropped in" she was going to call him up at the high school. They were waiting outside of his apartment in the Impala. They had already tried the high school but they were told it was Mr. Saltzmans day off. So after a quick stop by the Mystic Grill to ask a few more questions and to pick up something to eat, Dean was sitting in the drivers seat eating a cherry pie.<p>

"So where are we going to look for him next?" Dean said, spitting out crumbs from his now full mouth.

"Say it don't spray it Dean. We're staking out his apartment and waiting until he gets back, we've only been here for an hour Dean." Sam stated, laughing at Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Right, right you don't need to get all PMS-ey on me." Dean licked the remains of cherry sauce from his lips and threw the bag onto the backseat. "Hey, we got movement." Dean nodded in the direction of a tall man with choppy brown hair. He was holding a big black duffel bag that looked rather full and heavy. They watched as he carefully placed the bag on the ground and he searched for his apartment key. After rummaging through his pockets and not succeeding in finding his key, the brown haired guy unzipped his duffel bag and started searching through there.

"Is that a...crossbow?" Sam asked, his eyebrow cocked in amazement as the contents of the bag spilled out onto the concrete.

"And some flowers?" The brown haired man, who they assumed was Alaric, eventually found his keys, putting the crossbow and herbs in his bag. He picked up the bag and unlocked the door before stepping inside.

"Okay, that has to do with the vampire hunter thingy, right?" asked Sam who was getting his gun out.

"Why don't we break in and see what happens?" Sam agreed and within minutes Dean and Sam were at the apartment door.

"On the count of three. One, two..." Sam whispered. Dean backed away from the door and raised his foot.

"Three." Dean kicked the door open, raising his gun. Sam's eyes widened and imediately pulled Dean back outside, just as a wooden arrow flew past them. Alaric had been waiting for them, his crossbow ready. He flattened his body against the far wall as he took out some vervain darts and reloaded the crossbow. Dean and Sam were pressed against the brick wall next to the door, breathing heavily.

"What do we do now?" Dean hissed under his breath.

"Stay behind me," Sam eased a small mirror out of his pocket and held it out, trying to see what was going on inside the apartment. The mirror shattered in his hand as a small dart flew into it. "He's not going to stop firing at us." Dean shrugged.

"Now lets go with my plan, you stay here...I'll be round in a second." Dean disappeared around the side of the apartment, in search of a window.

"Dean!" Sam hissed after him. He waited, he didn't know what he was going to expect Dean to do. But after a loud crash and a lot of grunting, Sam decided to risk it and look through the apartment door. Dean had Alaric in a headlock and Alaric was putting up a fight. He had dropped his crossbow on the floor infront of them.

"SAM! Get the freakin' crossbow!" Alaric pushed himself and Dean into a wall, trying to get Dean to loosen his grip. Sam hurried over to the crossbow and picked it up, aiming at Alaric.

"Let go of me!" Alaric panted.

"No way in hell."

"Hey, you're the one with the weapons, not me!" Sam nodded at Dean and he slowly released his grip around Alaric's neck. Alaric stood up slowly, looking at Dean who had back off and punched him in the nose.

"Holy...Sh-!" Dean held his nose as Sam raised the crossbow, aiming for Alaric.

"That...was for nearly choking me to death." Alaric turned around to face Sam. "Put the crossbow down okay? I won't try anything."

"No...you wont be able to try anything once I'm done with you." Sam pulled the trigger on the crossbow and watched a wooden arrow flew out and struck Alaric in the chest. Dean's eyes widened in horror, he looked at Sam too shocked to responed to what he'd just done. Alaric fell onto the floor, gasping. Blood was trickling out of the puncture wound that the arrow had caused.

"Sam. What did you do!" Dean bent over Alaric and pulled out the arrow, checking his neck for a pulse. Alaric's eyes glazed over, his hands that were desperately trying to pull on Dean's suit, were now flopped lifelessly onto the floor. "Sam, you just freakin' killed him!" Dean stood up breathing heavily, he was panicking. "Please, tell me...you've still got your damn soul!" Sam gulped, slowly lowering the crossbow and he nodded.

"Still intact...Dean, I...don't know what happened." Sam looked at Alaric's lifeless body. "I...didn't mean to...instinct took over." Dean glanced at Sam, taking the crossbow from him.

"We can't really do anything else now, can we? We know he's not a werewolf, he died from a wooden arrow. You killed a human, a very...advanced...human, with a knowledge of vampires and who had a collection of," Dean picked up the duffel bag from the floor. "Knifes, stakes and this flower." Dean picked out the herb from the bag. "Maybe you can figure out what he keeps it for." Dean still didn't look at Sam and threw the herb to him. "Lets, go back to the motel and get changed okay? We can then go to the Mystic Grill for something to eat." Dean took a hankerchief out of his pocket and wiped Alarics blood from his hands. They exited Alaric's apartment after removing traces of their prints and drove to the motel in silence.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan were sat at a table in the Mystic Grill discussing the events from earlier in the day.<p>

"I still say we should kill him." Damon shot back the last of his whiskey.

"Damon, how can we possibly do that if he could kill us in a matter of seconds of us stepping into the same room as him?" Stefan sighed, rubbing his hands together. His head shooting up once he heard someone entering the Grill.

"We'll find a way Stef, you know me...I don't give up just because Elena told us to. Speaking of Elena...she was very, protective of her pretty little angel boy wasn't she? Or did you just see straight through that, like always?" Damon smirked, glancing over at the two men who had just walked in. One of them was a lot taller than the other one.

"He's watching over her Damon, Elena wouldn't just...run off with some angel she just met."

"Oh, wouldn't she?" Damon smirked once again and stood up, walking to the bar to get another whiskey. The shorter one of the two men sat down next to where Damon was order.

"I'll have the strongest thing here and make it a double." Matt Donovan passed Dean a shot of the strongest stuff Mystic Grill owned and watched him take the liqour back in one go. Passing the glass back for another.

"Drowning our sorrows away are we?" Damon looked over at Dean who gave him a cold look.

"Something like that." Dean took back the second shot, the cool liquid pouring down his throat, burning his insides all the way down. Dean would be an easy target for Damon once Dean had atleast 3 more drinks. He guessed his blood would taste rich, and satisfying, not matter how much the alcohol blarred through.

"With you on that one." Damon took his drink and took a mouthful. "I'm Damon by the way." Dean looked over at the man in black who had called himself Damon and raised an eyebrow. Was this guy going to try coming on to him?

"Uh, Dean." Dean ordered himself two more drinks and stood up. "Sorry...Damon, but I don't swing that way." Damon ground his teeth together, he wanted to rip this guys throat out right here and now. Show him what he really was.

"I don't either...You just look like you've seen one too many things in life and most of those are things are wish you'd never seen." Dean looked back at the table Sam had sat down at and decided to sit back down at the bar, gulping back both of the shots in hand.

"I think I'd like the whole bottle of this stuff..." Damon smirked and sat next to him.

Sam chewed his lower lip, thinking. He needed to make things okay with Dean again, he could just tell that he was going to start being all secretive about what he felt. He didn't want things to go back to how they used to be. Sam looked around the Grill, people watching. The blonde and brunette sitting two tables in front of him kept turning around to smile at Sam. The brunette with dark skin kept laughing at her blonde haired friend whenever she turned back from gawping at Sam. He watched as the blonde kept motioning the brunette to go talk to him. The brunette turned around once again and Sam gave her a small wave, letting her and her friend know he'd seen them looking and talking. The brunette cringed and left the table with her friend, walking out of the Grill. Sam smiled slightly, watching the doors shut behind them. A few minutes later he watched Elena walk in with Castiel following her. Sam stood up and motioned to them. Castiel started towards Sam, Elena holding back behind him.

"Hey Cas, Elena...I see he hasn't annoyed you yet." Elena hurried after Castiel, ignore the stare from Stefan.

"Uh, yeah. He's not so bad after a while. I s'pose" She looked over for Stefan but he was already gone, she sighed.

"Elena, made me listen to..."music"." Castiels face remained blank, no expression could show how he felt after that session with Elena.

"What kind of music?" Sam questioned, looking to Elena who had burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber." Sam laughed.

"Oh you're evil Elena. How was that experience for you Cas?"

"Painful. This Rebecca Black was stating over and over that it was Friday, when today is clearly Wednesday." Sam erupted into a set of even more laughter.

Dean heard noise coming from the back of the bar, he turned around to see Sam and Elena laughing and Castiel looking less amused by them.

"Poor Cas." Damon had watched Dean and followed the direction he was looking at, also spotting Elena. She was still with "her angel" and this Dean person knew who he was.

"Friends of yours?" Dean looked back at Damon and finished his last drink.

"Tall dude is my brother, constipated looking one is a close friend and the girl...is a new friend. Lives here so you must know her." Damon nodded.

"Yeah, Elena. She...is dating my whiney, brooding brother St. Stefan..." Damon looked for Stefan, only to find he was gone. "Who has left me on my own." Damon needed to come up with a plan. If Dean was friends with the "angel" then he must know he's an angel, and maybe he'd know how to stop him. Damon's mouth twitched up into a smirk. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dean+Damon finally met! :O Is Sam's soul still there? What's Damon up to? :O I have no idea because I still haven't written it yet :L<br>Sorry if you find this chapter sucky, I tried. Plus I started it 2 days ago, finished the rest tonight. I'm majorly tired! I hope you like it anyway :L  
>Reviews are welcomed with open arms + PIE! hahaa. x<em>**


	6. Never use Complusion on a Winchester

**_Sooo, been pretty much just enjoying my summer holiday. But I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging soo I thought I'd update (: I admit it's kinda cruddy & short, soo I apologise. _**

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah, Elena. She...is dating my whiney, brooding brother St. Stefan..." Damon looked for Stefan, only to find he was gone. "Who has left me on my own." Damon needed to come up with a plan. If Dean was friends with the "angel" then he must know he's an angel, and maybe he'd know how to stop him. Damon's mouth twitched up into a smirk. He knew exactly what he was going to do.<em>

Dean finished his last drink and stood up.

"Seeya around." Damon nodded and ordered another bourbon. Dean walked over to Sam, looking briefly at Elena and winking. "I'm going, you can find your own way back to the motel." Castiel looked behind Dean and the dark haired man he had seen earlier. Damon, Elena had called him. Castiel glared, causing Damon to give him a quick smirk before turning back round to the bar.

"You're welcome to join me Elena." Dean looked at Elena and smirked. She turned her nose up, shaking her head.

"No thank you Dean." Dean shrugged and headed out the door. "You better make sure he doesn't get caught by Sheriff Forbes. She'll throw a fit." Sam sighed and sat down in the booth.

"He'll be fine." Castiel turned to Sam, concern spread across his face.

"What has happened Sam?" Sam looked up confused.

"I don't understand what you mean, besides from a drunk Dean leaving me here without anyway of getting back to the motel, nothing has happened Cas."

"I hope your right Sam." Castiel glanced over at the bar, searching for Damon and only found his empty bar stool.

Dean walked to his car, searching for his keys. He couldn't seem to find them, it was as if his pockets had grown and his keys had shrunk. He needed to get to his motel room to sleep, hopefully by the morning his head would be clear and he could think through what he'd do or say to Sam, there was clearly something wrong with him today. Castiel wouldn't be able to help him, considering he was going to be spending ever minute of the day with Elena. Dean stopped by the Impala, eventually pulling his keys out and searching for the lock that seemed to keep moving. When Dean was drunk his senses were slightly impared. He wasn't as quick as he'd normally be and everything was seen in a different perspective. Which was mostly blurry. He fumbled with the keys in the lock and ended up dropping them on the floor with a loud jingle. Dean bent over to pick them up, feeling a wave of pain wash over him. When he opened his eyes he was thrown a few feet away from the Impala. His head was throbbing with a dull, hazey ache which was being numbed by the alcohol, his lower back and thighs were clamped up and he couldn't move. Dean panicked and sat up through the pain, searching for his attacker. He was met by a pair of sky blue eye that were slowly darkening, the whites turning red and the skin below the eyes showing up with dark veins. He had never seen anything with eyes like these before, and Dean was slowly becoming more terrified. He was picked up and thrown against a brick wall, the pain in his head becoming more and more violent. A hand clamped around his throat and he looked back into those dark eye that scared him, his mind leared and turned into a blurry mess.

"Do you know what Castiel is?" Damon continued to stare into Dean's eyes, waiting for the Compulsion to start working.

"Castiel is an angel."

"How do you know him?" Damon questioned.

"He brought me back from hell." Deans monotone voice droned on. Damon raised an eyebrow and that statement but continued with his questions.

"Do you know how to stop him?" Dean nodded.

"The angel blade he gave me and Sam."

"Huh, and where is this "Angel blade" then?" Damon slowly released his grip around Deans throat. His eyes slowly turned back to their normal piercing blue colour that he knew made Elena melt.

"It's in the trunk of the Impala."

"Get if for me." Dean walked to the Impala, picking up the dropped keys and unlocking the trunk of his car. Damon laughed in disbelief when Dean lifted up the trunk and fake bottom, revealing his collection of weapons. Dean picked up the long, silver blade and handed it to Damon. "Thank you for that." Damon twirled the blade in between his hands, feeling the sharp point with his index finger. "So, this will definitely kill an angel huh? What a nifty thing to have around. Atleast it'll put a stop to our pretty angel boy." Damon slipped the blade inside his jacket and turned to Dean. "You've been very helpful, you may come in handy in the future. So I'm not going to kill you, yet. But I'm rather hungry." Damon's fangs extended and sank into Dean's neck. The flesh breaking, ruby blood trickled down his neck. Dean tasted just like Damon thought he would, rich and satisfying, but nothing could stop the taste of alcohol skimming over Damon's taste buds. He broke free from Dean's neck, stopping himself from draining the last of his blood. Dean dropped to the floor with a thud. Damon licked the last of Dean's blood from his teeth, gums and lips, savouring the taste of those last drops. Damon disappered as fast as he had shown up. He had what he needed, a way to kill the one thing that was a problem for him.

Sam walked out of the Grill with Elena and Castiel following behind. He sighed, thinking of how Dean was acting with him.

"You okay?" Elena asked, looking up to him. Sam nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm great." Sam's smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw the Impala still sitting in the parking lot. "Okay, why is he still here?" Sam hurried over to the Impala, seeing the trunk open. His eyes widened when he found an unconcious Dean lying on the concrete next to the Impala, there was a small pool of blood that was growing next to his neck. Sam lifted his head up, turning his head to the side to see what was causing the pool of blood. Castiel was next to Sam, looking down at Dean's body.

"Vampire bite, bruised wind pipe, damage to skull and probably some more brusing." Castiel said, turning thoughts over in his head. Elena hearing this, ran over and knelt next to Dean.

"Oh god, is he alright?" She ran a hand through Dean's hair, feeling completely guilty for what happened to him.

"He's still breathing, so he's just unconcious. Cas...can you fix him up?" Sam asked, looking up at Castiel. Castiel stepped forward and pressed his fingers to Dean's head. The bite mark disappeared before Elena's eyes, quicker than she'd seen vampire blood heal a wound. "We better take him to the motel, let him rest up." Elena stood up, helping Sam carry Dean to the Impala.

"I really should be getting back home Sam. My aunt is probably worrying." Sam nodded.

"It's fine." Castiel started to follow Elena to her car.

"Uh, Castiel? Shouldn't you be going with Sam? Dean _is_ your friend right? Just to make sure he's fine...go with him. I'll be fine from here to mine." Castiel objected, but eventually Elena got her own way and Castiel agreed to go with Sam. 

Elena traveled home in her small red car. Humming along to the tunes that came from the radio station. The journey wasn't long, but she enjoyed the time she had to herself. She pulled up outside, taking her keys out of the ignition and stepping outside. She couldn't help thinking about Dean, looking so lifeless. Elena could only think of one person to do something like this, and it seemed to fit considering the last person she saw Dean talking to was Damon. She sighed and took out her house keys, she yawned and rubbed her head. She hadn't moved far when she heard noise coming form behind her. A low growl that made the pit of her stomach tremble, it rose up to her heart and picked up it's pace. She slowly turned around and met a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The wolf was standing on the roof of her car, it had been so quiet that she hadn't even realised that it had jumped up. It's lips had curled back, showing off it's row of sharp teeth, Elena was defintely intimidated now. Elena gulped and backed away as quietly and quickly as possible. The wolf barked, causing Elena to jump in fright, it pounced from the car and landed on top of her, it's face inches away from hers. The wolf continued to bark, her face got sprayed with drool. She screamed, she couldn't do anything else _but_ scream as the wolf clawed at her face and body, tearing her clothing to shreds. Elena tried to push the wolf off of her, it weighed a ton, but she didn't give up. It clamped down onto her shoulder, breaking her skin, ripping at her flesh. She continued to scream in agony, just waiting for the pain to stop.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the cliffy :L I did say it was gunna get better, well..If you can call this "better"<em>**


	7. With Tooth & Claw

**_Yup, another chapter. I hope it's okay :L I worry about these things a lot :L Anyways, on with the show!_**

* * *

><p><em>Elena tried to push the wolf off of her, it weighed a ton, but she didn't give up. It clamped down onto her shoulder, breaking her skin, ripping at her flesh. She continued to scream in agony, just waiting for the pain to stop. <em>

The teeth were torn away and the weight of the wolf was removed, leaving Elena gasping for air. She sat up, clutching her bleeding shoulder, Castiel had the wolf by the scruff of the neck, suspended in the air. The wolf was snarling and writhing around, trying to get free of Castiel's grip. Suddenly a bright light shot out the hand Castiel was holding the wolf with, the light coursed down through the growling wolf's body. It's yellow eyes now shining out a piercing white light, it's snarling turned into whimpers and it's whimpers to silence. The wolfs body drooped lifelessly as Castiel threw the dead body to the floor. Elena watched the now dead wolf slowly shift back into it's normal body, a naked man lay in the place of the wolf. Elena looked at Castiel, breathless.

"Castiel, thank you." She stood up still holding her shoulder, wincing in pain. Castiel looked from the dead man to Elena, gazing at her shoulder. She was still bleeding, the wolf had torn a lot of flesh.

"Does it hurt?" Castiel asked. Elena blinked, holding back tears, the pain was excruciating but she shook her head.

"No, not really." Castiel removed her hand, taking a proper look at her wound.

"Let me help." He raised his hand and held it over her wound. Elena gasped at the pressure he put on her, but was suddenly relieved of her pain. She looked at her shoulder and only found torn and bloody clothing, the skin underneith was smooth. She blinked a number of times, still impressed by his ability to heal.

"T-t-thank you Castiel." She looked at him and smiled gratefully. "What do we do about him?" Elena motioned towards the naked, dead man on the concrete.

"I'll take him away." Castiel crouched down and went to touch the mans head just as Elena stopped him. She grabbed his upper arm, turning his attention towards her.

"You'll come back right? I'm still kinda freaked out by the whole thing." Elena chewed the inside of her lip. She wanted Castiel to stay with her now. Castiel nodded.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Castiel touched the mans head and they both disappeared. Elena closed her eyes inhaling deeply whilst rubbing her shoulder, when she re-opened them Castiel was in front of her. She smiled.

"You scare at me how quickly you can do that."

"Do what?" Castiel questioned.

"Vanishing into thin air. Like it's nothing," Elena shook her head. It was too late to wrap her head around the complexity of angel law. She picked up her keys and started walking to the front door. "Can you come inside?" She looked at Castiel who nodded.

"I'm at your command, I'll do whatever you ask me to."

20 minutes had passed since Elena had invited Castiel inside, it was easy to sneak him past Jenna and Jeremy. He just disappeared and once she was in her bedroom she found him stood next to her mirror, gazing thoughtfully at the collection of pictures she had taped to it. She changed into her pj's in the joint bathroom, staring at the place she'd been bitten, still amazed. After brushing her teeth she threw her torn top in the bin and walked out, sitting on her bed. Castiel was stood by her window now.

"Is Dean going to be OK?" Elena shuffled up her bed, pulling the duvet over her legs. Castiel turned to face her and sat on the window bay, he stared at her for a few moments before answering.

"He will be fine. He should wake tomorrow." She nodded, sliding down into her bed she turned on her side and smiled at Castiel.

"Thats good," Elena sighed."I can't help feeling...it's my fault?"

"How so?" Castiel frowned.

"Well, I'm almost positive Damon done this, he's the last person I saw Dean talking to. I should of told him about the vampires. I should of told him about Damon."

"Damon Salvatore. I should of killed him when I had the chance." Castiel ground his teeth together.

"Damon is...someone who, does what he likes. He wont listen to you if you tried talking to him nicely. He requires, a more forceful aproach." Elena paused, chewing the inside of her lip in thought. "I wonder where Alaric is...Jenna seemed concerned." Elena thought aloud, yawning and slowly closing her eyes. The last thing she remembered seeing before she fell into a deep sleep was Castiel watching her.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting at the round table in their motel room. He was watching Dean nervously, biting his thumb. Dean's breathing was normal, he looked normal. He was porbably just sleeping off the alcohol he had consumed earlier. Sam sighed rubbing his face in his hands, he knew Dean thought Sam was back to his old mean, uncaring self. But the truth was, Sam wished he could go back and <em>not<em> kill Alaric. He was just trying to protect his brother. He looked up and found Castiel sitting infront of him. This time he didn't jump, the amount of times Castiel had done this. It was becoming a common thing.

"Elena was attacked." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"By a vampire?" Castiel shook his head.

"No, it was a werewolf. Not the kind you've seen before. Different, I managed to kill it before it done anymore harm." Castiel explained. Sam nodded, biting his thumb again.

"So your saying those other "animal attacks" are werewolf?" he asked. Castiel nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay. So is she okay?"

"Elena is fine, she is asleep." Sam looked down, churning thoughts over in his head. What did Elena do to get attacked? And why were there wolves if the full moon wasn't for another two nights?

"Good."

"What happened Sam?" Castiel asked.

"What are we talking about now Cas?" Sam sighed.

"What happened today. With you and Dean?" Castiel didn't take his eyes off of Sam once.

"Dean and I, were staking out some guys apartment, thats all." Sam's jaw clenched, he knew where Castiel was going with this. He was going to try interogate Sam until he got the truth. Until Sam cracked.

"Is that..._all_ you done?" Castiel continued to question.

"No Cas, we decided to swing by a stream and go river dancing." Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What _else_ are you expecting us to of done?"

"Alaric Saltzmans apartment, if I'm not mistaken." Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Now tell me. What...happened?" Sam unclenched his jaw, sighing. Castiel was probably the only person he could talk to about this. Dean would just sweep it under the rug and leave it be.

"Things, kinda...got out of hand. Alaric was prepared, he fired at us. Dean and his clever ideas, decided to break in around back. Look that guy had a weapon! A freakin' crossbow! What was I meant to do, huh?"

"What did you do Sam?"

"He, punched Dean...I," Sam stopped, rubbing the back of his neck. "I took my chance, and shot at him." Castiels expression didn't change throughout Sam's confession. His face remained placid.

"He's dead, yes?" Sam nodded.

"We left him at his apartment." Castiel was already gone by the time Sam finished his sentance.

* * *

><p>The next morning Dean awoke to the blinding light streaming in through the windows.<p>

"Oh jeez, you could atleast wait until I'm awake to open those up Sam." Dean sat up rubbing his neck. Sam pulled on a clean shirt and handed Dean a glass of water. "Whats with the whole Nightingale act?" Dean drank his water, placing his glass on his bedside table.

"You don't remember what happened last night?"

"Uh, no...I just remember getting drunk. Why, what happened Sam?"

"You were attacked. Cas said vampire, so I'm going with that."

"What no! If it was a vampire I would of been ready for it." Dean exclaimed.

"You were pretty out of it once you left Dean, I'm suprised you found your way to the Impala." Sam chuckled softly.

"Right." Dean cleared his throat. "What happened to the vampire? You gank him?"

"He was already gone by the time we got there. Took the angel blade as well." Dean groaned.

"How did he get that?" Dean asked.

"You gave it to him."

"I what?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, somehow...he got you to hand it over to him on a silver plater."

"Oh crap." Dean sighed and got out of his bed. "We'll have to get that back then. What's the plan for today? We have no other leads Sam." So far Dean wasn't ignoring Sam, just yet. Maybe he had forgotten _everything_ that had happened yesterday.

"Take a look in the woods. I mean, where else are the big bad wolves gunna hide?"

"So we're going with wolves eh?" Sam breathed in deeply and rubbed his head.

"Thats what Cas told me last night. So I'm going with that."

"Cas? How does he know?"

"Well, Elena got attacked by one...And he told me it was a wolf."

"Elena got attacked? Is she okay?" Sam chuckled.

"Yes, she's fine Dean. Are you hoping to get with her or something?" Dean frowned.

"What? No! Of course not..." Dean collected his weapons and pulled on a jacket. "Now are you coming or not?" Sam smiled and hurried after Dean.

"Where are we going?"

"Woods, thats what you said." Dean said. "If you go down to the woods today your sure of a big surprise." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Right SO, I have been planning out this whole story, I had little sub-plots for each character, which joins to the main one ^_^ &amp; I'm adding a few more of our favourites, anybody dying to see Katherines reaction to the Winchesters? We got a Dean&amp;Kat thing going on?<br>What do you think of Cas coming to the rescue? Predictable?  
>Do you think Alaric will stay dead?<br>& do you think all is forgiven with Sam&Dean? I have to say, I'm kinda happy with this story now i have a clear idea of where it's going. ^_^  
>shout out to Dark-Supernatural-Angel who pretty much comments on every chp. ! :D<em>**


	8. Souls, Dead Guys & Wolves, Oh My!

**_Okay, not sure how well this done :L Considering the start of it was extremely slow when I was writing it + by the time I really got into it, it was 12 at night :L I spent an hour and a half writing most of this and finished the last part up today. I hope y'all like it._**

* * *

><p><em>Dean collected his weapons and pulled on a jacket. "Now are you coming or not?" Sam smiled and hurried after Dean. <em>

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Woods, thats what you said." Dean said. "If you go down to the woods today your sure of a big surprise." He muttered to himself.  
><em>

The trip to Mystic Falls woods didn't take long, it was only a 10 minute journey from their motel room. They parked the Impala on a dirt road and walked the rest of the way. Dean was chewing his lip, thinking, he didn't know why he was thinking about this so much. But it was the first thing that kept popping into his head.

"So you said, Elena is fine?" he asked, turning to look at Sam.

"Yes, Dean...Elena is fine. If you want we'll go check on her afterwards." Sam replied, stepping over a log.

"No, no. I was just making sure. Again." Dean exhaled the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. "What are we meant to be looking for? If they aren't like normal werewolves, are we meant to be looking for chew toys and doggy chow?"

"Well, Sheriff Forbes report was that Mr. Tates body was pretty much devoured and had to use his teeth to identify him. So be on the look out for...that I guess." A branch snapped behind them. Sam spun around quickly, taking out his silver knife. "You heard that right?" he asked.

"Of course I heard it. It could of been a squirrel, or a cougar...and I don't mean like Courtney Cox's lame ass program."

"You'd of had to of watched it to have an opinion...Or have you actually sat down and watched Cougar Town?" Sam laughed, he was stopped from talking any further when he got pulled to the ground.

"Sam!" He heard Dean shout and then a sudden grunt as he felt Dean fall to the floor next to him. Sam looked up at the two people towering over the both of them. Sam clutched on to his knife, sliding it underneith his thigh in hope that the towering men hadn't seen it yet.

"We've seen you with her! I know you got the in's and out's on everything." The blonde one out of the two men, who was stood over Sam spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam replied. He groaned when the blonde man kicked him in the stomach.

"Leave...Sam...alone you dick! I'm the brains...I know the "in's and out's"." The dark haired man standing over Dean laughed.

"Yeah right, we saw you get attacked by that vampire. You're Hawkins alright." Dean grunted as the dark haired man pressed his foot down on his chest.

"You're an ass." Dean replied. The blonde bent down to pick Sam up, grabbing him by the collar. Sam pulled the knife out from under his thigh and plunged the blade into the blonde guys chest. The blonde fell back onto the hard ground. Sam jumped up, punching the dark haired guy and pulled the silver knife out of the groaning blonde guy's chest. Dean clambered up and pulled his own knife out.

"James! Get the hell up!" The dark haired guy grabbed James' hand and pulled him up. James groaned and stuck his finger through the hole in his shirt.

"You ruined my favourite shirt. Calvin Klein aswell. Now I'm pissed." James grabbed Sam by the throat, pressing him against a tree. "Mind grabbing that one Hoyt? Careful he's rather loud mouthed." Hoyt started towards Dean, glaring into his green eyes. Dean was startled when he saw Hoyt fall to the floor, he saw a familiar looking dart sticking out of his back. Dean looked up and saw James also fall to the floor. Sam looked around and found someone with choppy, brown hair standing a few feet away. The same person who he had last seen as dead as a doornail, Alaric Saltzman.

"I'd take them whilst they're down boys." Dean was just as shocked as Sam.

"Y-y-you...died, Sam...killed you." Dean stuttered. Alaric walked over to them, reloading his crossbow with more darts.

"Yeah. He did...now are you going to finish them off or what?" He looked from Dean to Sam. "Cut their heads off."

"Wait, they're people...Okay they turn into werewolves...but thats like once out of every month!" Alaric threw Sam a machete. "Sam no!" Dean yelled.

"They wouldn't think twice about killing us Dean." Sam replied, clutching the machete. He slowly walked over to James and Hoyt who were now looking up at Sam.

"Sam, I swear to go-" Dean couldn't finish his sentence, he was too horrified by what Sam done. James and Hoyt's head's were rolling by the time Sam was finished with them. Dean felt like throwing up, but all he could do was gag.

"Now come on, we get rid of those bodies..." Alaric swung the crossbow round so it remained on his back. He picked up a pair of legs and dragged the body further into the woods. Sam followed him, dragging the other body. When they were out of sight Dean dry heaved, he felt sick to the pit of his stomach. First Sam killed Alaric, but now he was alive so Dean really didn't unterstand that one, and now this. He had cut their heads of like it was cutting an apple in half. The heads where still in the same place when Alaric and Sam returned. Sam was out of breath.

"Sam, I...you remember, what Death said right? Don't scratch at the dry wall." Alaric watched the brother before removing the heads from the floor.

"I remember Dean, I'm not...doing this on purpose...Whatever you think it is I'm doing." Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"Right, well...First you kill, him!" He pointed to Alaric. "And by the way I'd like an explanation on how the hell you're alive! And now this Sam? What...whats going on?" He asked, watching Sam's jaw clench.

"I'm not sure Dean." Sam answered. Dean shook his head and started back towards the Impala.

"I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"As far away from you as I can, I need to think."

* * *

><p>Elena woke to the sound of a bird cawing outside her window. She groaned, kicking her duvet off walking to her dresser to pick out fresh clothes. She turned the shower on in the joint bathroom after kicking Jeremy out of there. Half an hour later she was downstairs eating a bowl of cereal.<p>

"So, who was that guy in your room last night?" Jeremy asked, glancing up from his toast.

"What are you talking about Jer?" Elena yawned and mushed her Cheerios down with her spoon, not entirely hungry.

"I've only ever seen Stefan in your room, last night I saw some other guy in there. He seemed very..." He searched for the right words, taking a bite of his toast.

"Terminator. Thats how I describe him." Jeremey laughed.

"Yeah. so who was he?" Elena glared it him. "I won't tell Jenna if thats what you're worried about." At that moment Jenna walked into the kitchen, shifting through letters.

"Tell Jenna what?" She asked looking at her niece and nephew. Elena smiled and put her bowl in the sink.

"Nothing Jenna. I'll see you later." Elena picked up her bag and jacket, walking out of the house. She drove her little red car to the library, she needed to catch up on missed school work. Surprisingly there was no where to park near the library, so she had to drive around the block and park at the last spot she found, which seemed to be the furthest away. She walked slowly to the library, breathing in the fresh air. Her phone buzzed inside her bag, she stopped to rummage around and managed to drop most of the contents onto the ground. She bent down, gathering the items together. She hadn't noticed before but someone was watching her a few feet behind her. She stood up quickly and hurried towards the library. She was probably just being paranoid, but she was certain the person behind her was walking even quicker to catch up with her. Elena stumbled and felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap around her waist, her scream was muffled by the hand that clamped down on her mouth. She kicked and struggled but the hold around her was too tight. Why wasn't anybody around? Her and her attacker both fell to the floor when her attacker got tackled. Elena took her chance and bit down hard on the persons hand, the tight grip was released and she crawled away, only looking back to see who had tackled them down. She saw Dean amoungst the tangled limbs. Dean had been driving back from the woods when he spotted Elena.

"Elena, get away from here!" Dean shouted.

"No...I can't leave you." Elena looked around for something to use as a weapon. She stumbled up and ran over to an abandoned construction site, taking a pipe from the ground. The attacker was now on Dean, strangling him. Elena ran back over with the heavy pipe and slammed it down onto the attackers back. He yelped in pain and rolled off of Dean. Dean stood up, taking the pipe from Elena and swung it, hitting the attackers head knocking him unconcious.

"He should be out for a while now." Dean panted, wiping his lip that he didn't realise had been bleeding.

"Thanks. All it seems like nowadays is that I'm number one target for getting attacked." Elena rubbed her head, groaning.

"Your welcome, although I though Cas would of shown up, or atleast be with you to start with."

"Yeah well, I haven't seen him all morning...I would of thought he'd stick around considering I was attacked last night aswell!" Elena felt the anger bubbling inside of her. Sure Castiel had helped her last night, but now that she was aware of the things after her and how terrified she had been before, she expected him to be here. "Thank you again Dean, but I have to go." Dean nodded.

"Right. Good to see your OK now." Elena gave him a hug before hurrying back to her car. She drove as quickly as she could to the Salvatore house, and pulled up outside, knocking the door loudly. Damon answered.

"Well hello Elena, and what can I do for you?" He asked, giving her a gleaming smile. Elena slapped him.

"That is for attacking Dean last night Damon, and don't say you damn well didn't!" She pushed her way inside and in a blur was pushed against a wall.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you better be careful with how forward you act next time. I may not be so forgiving." He smirked quickly before letting her go and disappearing up the stairs. Elena exhaled quickly and looked around.

"Stefan?" She called, walking around. He slowly walked out from the huge living room.

"Yes Elena?" He replied. She half smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey." Elena replied breathlessly.

"What is it you want Elena?" Stefan was acting cold towards her.

"I, uh need your help." She heard Stefan chuckle and she frowned. "Whats so funny?"

"Where's this angel of yours?" He asked, leaning against a banister.

"I...actually don't know. But Stefan, listen to me..."

"See, you should really be going on a hunt for your angel then shouldn't you? He's there to protect you, I'm no longer nessicary to you for that job." Elena scoffed.

"Stefan, are you actually jealous? Of someone who I hardly like half the time?"

"You don't exactly show it do you?" Elena laughed.

"You're unbelievable, you really are. You know what, keep up the jealous boyfriend routine...It suits you." Elena turned around, heading towards the door.

"Okay I'll see you when _he_ goes then shall I?" He asked, stopping Elena mid-step.

"Ya know what, how about we just...take a break? Then you won't have to see me after Castiel is gone." Elena ground her teeth together and exited the house. Damon was on the stairs applauding Stefan.

"Bravo, very Ross and Rachel of you both. I like it." Stefan glared and stormed back into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Be honest, how terrible was this? D: VERY. I know. So I'm sorry.<br>What do you think of Alaric's return? Dean & Sam's relastionship? Elena & Dean? Was Stefan a bit too harsh on Elena?  
>I hope you enjoyed (:<em>**


	9. The Promises You Break

**_Okay, hate me all you like for this chapter, I KNOW how much it sucks and how short it is. But just be grateful I actually uploaded instead of just scrapping the entire chapter :L_**

* * *

><p><em>"Ya know what, how about we just...take a break? Then you won't have to see me after Castiel is gone." Elena ground her teeth together and exited the house. Damon was on the stairs applauding Stefan.<em>

_"Bravo, very Ross and Rachel of you both. I like it." Stefan glared and stormed back into the living room._

* * *

><p>Elena was in her bedroom, writing in her diary. She was still fuming from her conversation with Stefan. Elena closed her diary, hid it and stood in the middle of her room.<p>

"Castiel...Castiel! I need to talk to you." Elena ground her teeth together, placing her hand on her hips just waiting for a response. "Castiel! When I call you I expect you to..." She turned around and found him standing by her window bay.

"Yes?" Elena grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it at him.

"You complete ass! You're meant to be protecting me!" Castiel remained still as the soft pillow hit his solid form.

"I can explain everything to you Elena."

"Okay you saved me once! After that don't you think I'd still be freakin' scared? I got attacked again today! Were you there to help me?"

"No...But Elena."

"Dean had to save me. Dean! And now Stefan is being an ass because he's jealous of you, Damon is being Damon and denying that he attacked Dean." Castiel stepped towards Elena in hopes to calm her down. "No. Don't even...ugh!" Elena picked up her bag.

"Elena, calm down."

"I'm scared Castiel, I'm scared. I've been a number one target for all supernatural beings, vampires, wolves, angels..."

"I'm not trying to target you, I'm protec-" Castiel began to say, stopping when he say the look on Elena's face.

"You're not helping me thought, you..." Elena stopped, Castiel could see the fright built up inside of her. "I don't, need you help anymore Castiel. I'm sorry but..."

"Elena, I was in heaven...I'm still at war there. I didn't realise how long I'd been gone. I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"It's fine Castiel. Just, don't make promises..." Elena opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the hall. "And don't try to protect me ever again." She left Castiel standing in her room, speachless.

Castiel sighed. "Sorry Elena." He whispered after her.

* * *

><p>The Mystic Grill seemed like a good place to go in a time like this, even if Elena didn't know what kind of "time" this was. She pushed the door open forcefully and plonked herself down at the bar, not paying the slightest attention to the person sitting next to her. Matt wasn't working tonight, he was out treating Caroline to a meal, she just hoped <em>he<em> wouldn't become the meal. As much as she trusted and loved Caroline, she was still new to the whole vampire thing. It would only take a few seconds for Caroline to get too into things and jump on Matt's neck and drain ever last drop of him. Elena pushed every thought she had aside, taking the moment to order herself a beer. When the beer got passed to her she clamped her hands around it, feeling the moister dripping down the side of the bottle. She dramatically gulped down a mouthful, pushing away the sick feeling she always got when she tried beer, and rubbed her head.

"Taking a leaf out of my book I see." Elena looked besides her and found Dean, cradling a glass of whiskey in his hands. He was half smiling, half frowning at her. As if shocked to see someone like Elena drinking beer.

Elena repressed a sigh and licked her lips. "And which book would that be?" She took back another mouthful of liquid and turned to him smiling. He was probably the only one she could talk to right now. Everyone else was pissing her off. And besides, Dean saved her and she thanked him and took off. So she atleast owed him some more of her time.

"The 'Everything Is Screwed, So Sit Down And Have A Drink.' book, a rather popular one at that I must add." Dean finished his glass and ordered another. Elena laughed.

"What makes you think something is screwed for me?" She raised the bottle to her lips, realising that she had half a bottle left. The mouthfuls she'd been taking back were more like gulps then and Dean had picked up on it.

"Well, you stormed in here looking pretty pissed, you ordered a beer and it's taken you three gulps to pretty much finish the whole thing. I'd say somewhere along the lines, you got screwed pretty badly. No pun intended." He chuckled, rubbing his hand harshly over his lips.

Elena laughed with him, placing her now empty beer bottle on the bar and taking in a breath. "OK, if you wanna know. I have an ass of a boyfriend who gets so jealous it's un-frickin'-believable, he didn't even stop to ask what happened to me last night!" Elena stopped, going to order another beer.

"I'd order something stronger if you're going to continue." Dean ordered her a glass of tequila which she threw back in one. She cringed at how strong it was.

"Castiel...is a complete ass." To put it bluntly. Dean looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, he sure can be. What has he done?"

"What _hasn't_ he done more like. That whole 'I'm here to protect you, Elena.' thing is a load of bull crap." Dean watched Elena, she had obviously let this boil over all day until now. Exploding like a volcano just because Dean asked. Whilst she was talking he ordered them both a few shots. They were both in the need to numb any feelings they had and just forget about them until tomorrows hangover. Elena paused to regain oxygen and found Dean staring at her oddly. "I've been rambling a bit haven't I?" Dean smiled and picked up one of his shots. Pressing the glass to his lips.

"Not at all. I expect nothing less, if you gotta bitch about someone...go ahead, I'd do the same." He took back his shot, placing the glass back on the bar.

"Which makes me wonder, whats wrong with you?"

"Just...family stuff. You know how it is." Dean replied, watching Elena pick up her first shot and swirl it before gulping it down.

"Care to elaborate? I've bitched, now it's your turn." Elena grinned.

Dean gave a small sigh. "Sam, it's just Sam...He's worrying me that's all." He finished another two shots before Elena responded.

"Is it something you wanna talk about?" She chewed her lip and picked up her second shot.

"Not right now, I wanna just...forget it." Elena nodded, understanding exactly how he was feeling she touched his knee and smiled.

* * *

><p>Castiel was searching for Damon Salvatore. He didn't feel like lingering on the whole Elena ordeal, so he was searching for Damon. It was trickier than finding a human being, Damon was dead, a vampire, he had died centurys ago maybe. Castiel had to use a lot of energy and power to find Damon Salvatore, and when he found him he was sitting in a graveyard kicking up dust with his black shoes. Castiel watched him momentarily, wondering what he could possibly be doing here in such a dark place with a silence so eerie it could possible scare even Castiel. He approached Damon with caution, vampires had hightened everything, smell and hearing were the two he had to be most careful of. Castiel blinked and Damon was gone, the place he had been sitting in looked un-disturbed. Castiel looked around the now empty graveyard, dumbfounded. How did he move so quickly? Castiels question was short lived when an cold, icy sensation shot through his body and coursed through his viens, cutting of his reflexes. He looked down breathing in deeply trying to astablish the source of the pain. Something twisted, tearing him up. Damon stabbed the angel blade he had stolen from Dean into the soft flesh of Castiel's lower back. The wound glowed a bright white and blue colour that lit up Damon's eyes and soul. Thats if he still had one. He pulled the blade out and went to stab him in the chest when a familiar pain reignited inside of him. He was like a pool of gasoline just waiting for that spark to set him on fire. Castiel was that spark. Castiel's hand clenched sending Damon to his knees and dropping the blade to the floor. Damon screamed in agony, his viens were rubbing together like sandpaper, he felt like his head was going to explode. And then it stopped, leaving Damon panting. Castiel picked up the blade from the floor and planted it into Damon's lung, causing him to gasp.<p>

"You...shouldn't of done that." Castiel said menacingly. His eyes glowed with hatred. Damon spluttered before screaming again, he could handle the blade in him. He would heal straight away, but the spark was lit again and no water could put it out. Damon gasped again, trying to chuckle away the pain that kept piercing him.

"Alright...You got me." Damon said breathlessly. Castiel gritted his teeth together, twisting the blade.

"You will not hurt anyone anymore. Not Dean Winchester..." Damon laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry, is he a boyfriend of yours or?" Castiel drove the silver blade in further. "OK! Right...I won't hurt anyone. Got it." Damon gave a slight smirk, resting his head back onto a cold grave stone. Castiel removed the blade.

"This is your last warning. Next time I see you, you're dead." Castiel threatened darkly before disappearing. Damon laughed, already feeling himself healing.

"Not if I see you first."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Right, question time.<br>Dean & Elena, thoughts? Opinions? What you think's gunna happen.  
>Castiel &amp; Damon?<br>Was Elena too harsh on Cas?  
>Hope you enjoyed, no matter HOW short it was :L<em>**


	10. If You Go Down To The Woods Today

**_This is probably my favourite chapter ^_^ I don't know why...but it is. Hahaa_**

* * *

><p><em>Castiel removed the blade.<em>

_"This is your last warning. Next time I see you, you're dead." Castiel threatened darkly before disappearing. Damon laughed, already feeling himself healing._

_"Not if I see you first." _

* * *

><p>The tree rustled in the wind, causing Sam to jump in fright. He had never been this paranoid in his entire life. Maybe it was because of everything Dean had said to him before. Questioning the existance of his soul, whether he had torn down that mental wall inside his head. Sam was overall paranoid about becoming what he used to be, or something even worse. Sam clawed at the demin of his jeans, trying to stop himself from shouting out in the dark. He felt like punching something, just thinking about what Dean said made him want to...<p>

"UGH! Damn it!" He yelled, picking up a rock and throwing it into the darkness, listening to it clatter to the floor. Sam sighed and continued to walk further, wrapping his hand around the handle of the machete tight enough for his knuckles to start turning white. An orange glow a few meters in front caught Sam's eye. The glow flickered and danced in the wind, enticing Sam towards it. Sam followed, mesmerized. He heard voices muttering above the crackle of the fire, the flames now turning a bright yellow. He hid behind a towering tree, watching what was going on around the fire.

"You let them go out there on their own?" Someone shouted. Sam's eyes quickly following the voice.

"James and Hoyt were more than capable of handling themselves!" The second person shot back.

"Are you shouting at me Zach?" Sam watched Zach cowering away from the first person.

"N-no, Eric." Zach stuttered before falling backwards on the floor as Eric struck him across the face. Sam saw Zach quickly change into a grey wolf with a black muzzel and gleaming yellow eyes, as he jumped forwards snarling at Eric.

"Thats sir to you! Now get out of here you mutt!" Eric kicked Zach. Sam winced when he heard Zach yelp and quickly scamper away. Eric gazed into the fire, his eyes turning a blood red. Sam looked about at the moon. They still had one more night, the werewolves should be Shifting then, not now when Sam still had to come up with a plan. Sam's train of thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he heard a woman shreiking.

"LET...ME...OUT!" He heard a rattle of metal and tip-toed to get a look over the grand fire. Eric kicked the cage quietening the woman.

"I'd shut up if I were you. I might just get hungry." Eric growled. Sam dashed closer, hiding before another tree trying to get a better look.

The woman laughed. "I'm going to get out of here you know." Sam gasped quietly when he saw the brunette cramped up in the small cage that looked big enough for a labradour. Elena. How she managed to get herself in this situation was confusing.

"I'd like to see you try doll face." Eric took Elena's face in his hand and made her look at him. "You're not getting out of here until after the ritual, and even after that...You're going to be dead. So don't get you're hopes up." Elena spat at Eric and he snarled, throwing her back against the metal bars. Sam's jaw clenched as he witnessed the display in front of him. How had Castiel let it lead to this?

"You're...an ass." Elena replied breathlessly. Eric let out a roar of laughter. "Keep laughing, 'cause as soon as I break out of here... I'm going to kill you, and everyone of your little pack." Elena threatened darkly through gritted teeth. Eric smirked.

"It's always good to keep a positive set of mind." He whispered, just loudly enough for Sam to hear. He Shifted infront of Elena, turning into a towering beast as black as the midnight sky. His fur short and patchy, with a protruding visible scar running along his spin and to the base of his neck, where a set of starlit, blood red eyes. Sam shivered and watched Eric in his wolf form snarl at Elena, his lips curling back from his visibly sharp teeth. Elena recoiled into the corner of the cage. Eric howled before darting into the shadows. Sam heard Elena pant from in the cage and he stood up hurrying over to get her free.

"Elena!" Sam hissed. Elena's head shot up and she frowned, as if not recognises Sam's form. "How do I get you out?" He asked, fumbling around for a lock.

"Break the seal." She shot back, pointing to the top left hand corner of the front part of the cage. Eric had welded the cage shut for extra measure.

"It's welded, how the hell am I meant to break that?" Elena rolled her eyes. Wait, did she really expect him to know how to get her out of there? Did she _really_ roll her eyes at him like he was an infant?

"I'd do it myself but I'm in here." Her voice laced with sarcasm. Sam fought out in his mind whether to just leave her here and be done with it. But no. He _had_ a soul, and he was going to get her out of there. Even if he had to take every harsh, sarcastic comment from Elena. "We haven't got all day genius," Sam gritted his teeth and looked around for something to break the cage. He heard Elena sigh, he looked up his jaw clenching. "Power saw...Over there." Elena pointed at the ground a few feet away.

"Yeah, thanks for that..." Sam stumbled over to the cordless power saw and picked it up, it should do the job. Sam was by the cage in seconds, the motor of the saw had been fired up. Elena moved away from the turning blade and watched as Sam ran it along the side of the bar, sparks flew wildly in different directions. Sam wished he had something covering his eyes at that point.

"Hurry! They may come back!" Sam continued to work away at the thick bars. It seemed like he wasn't making any progress at all. He stopped the device, panting. Elena groaned and stepped forward clutching the bars, she pushed forward hard enough for Sam to hear the grinding sound of the metal breaking. Okay, how was a small girl like Elena able to do what Sam, a well built man, couldn't? He shook his head, helping Elena climb out of the cage. She straightened up and groaned in satisfaction. A low rumble was heard from the depths of the shadows and Sam's stomach flipped.

"I believe the dog's are home." She said, gazing into the darkness. Elena clutched Sam's hand and they fled. Sam heard the pounding of paws against dirt and dared to look back. Eric was in the lead, followed by a flash of grey that he guessed was Zach. Snarls and howls chased them endlessly through the foilage.

"We won't make it." Sam gasped, feeling Elena's hand grip even tighter around his own.

"Oh we will!" They ran on until Sam felt his legs burning and his breathing became ragged. His lungs ached from where they weren't able to get enough oxygen. His arm got yanked, and Sam looked over to Elena who wasn't even breaking a sweat. She looked back and found even more wolves. She cursed and looked around, eventually spotting the waterfall edge nearing them.

"When I say so...hold you're breath." Sam frowned, confused. He looked ahead following her direction and his face dropped. They where going to jump. Elena and Sam were a few feet from the edge now. She looked back, Eric's teeth catching the back to Sam's jacket. Elena threw herself forward and was followed by Sam. They jumped over the rocky edge and began to plumet to the lake beneith them. Eric and his pack skidded to a hault and watched. "Now!" Elena shouted. Sam inhaled a lung full of air and waited for the icey water to engulf him. Elena stayed holding on to Sam's hand as they got swallowed by the water. Elena listened intently to the amplified sounds and heard the pack retreating. She resurfaced the water, spluttering. She still had Sam's hand, pulling on him sharply and he resurfaced. His long hair plastered to his face. He gasped and coughed.

"We lost them." Elena grinned slightly, swimming closer to Sam who was now shivering.

"Y-yeah, b-b-but...we almo-s-s-st died, doing s-s-s-so." He stuttered, his teeth clattering together.

"Live a little...It was fun...Always wanted to go cliff diving." She laughed, her breath forming small clouds. Wrapping her around around his torso, she smiled. "I'd like to thank you...for, rescuing me back there." Sam shivered once again.

"You're...w-w-welcome." He replied, looking down at Elena. She guided her arms around his neck and pulled herself up. Her cold lips brushing his own. He didn't pull away, allowing himself to move his numb lips in time with hers. They had a close call, they could of died. They both needed a moment in eachother to reward themselves.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's short, and doesn't include anyother characters. But it like it.<br>So! How did Elena end up in that cage? ^.- Is it REALLY Elena?  
>What do you think of Sam &amp; "Elena's" chemistry?<br>Did this one bore you?  
>How did you find the overrall thing? :L<em>**


	11. Do Not Disturb

**_Okay, trying NOT to toot my own horn. But i love this whole chapter, and the one after this (: I feel like some people may hate me a tad for this?  
>Not entirely sure why...But I just have that feeling.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Her cold lips brushing his own. He didn't pull away, allowing himself to move his numb lips in time with hers. They had a close call, they could of died. They both needed a moment in eachother to reward themselves.<em>

Sam pulled back, every inch of his body now frozen.

"We better get out of here before we get pneumonia." He said, shivering endlessly. Elena grinned, pulling her lower lip inbetween her whitened teeth.

"Take it like a man." She teased, swimming to the edge of the lake and pulling herself out gracefully, followed by Sam. She twisted her hair, removing excess water and flipped her now wavy locks over her shoulder. "We should do this again sometime." She suggested, pressing her body against his whilst wrapping an arm around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Sam reacted, pressing his hands to her face. Just as he was getting into things again she pulled away. "Catch you later Tiger." She winked before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Elena giggled, grabbing at her stool just as she slipped. Dean caught her under the arms, pulling her onto his lap in one swift motion.<p>

"Is someone a little drunk?" He asked, laughing. Displayed infront of them was an empty bottle of vodka, 12 empty overturned shot glasses and some lime. Elena was offically wrecked.

"No, of course not." She giggled, turning to look at Dean. His face was inches from hers and he was smirking. She slid down off of his lap, stumbling momentarily whilst looking for her bag. "I think, it's about time we went." She picked her bag up, spinning around to hold out her hand. "Care to join me Mr. Winchester?" She asked giggling. Dean laughed, jumping off his stool to clasp her hand.

"After you Miss. Gilbert." They walked out of the Grill hand in hand, laughing. Once outside Elena stopped, leaning against the wall outside of the Grill to breathe in the cold air. Dean watched her with a grin plastered across his face.

"What are you looking at Smiley?" She asked, biting down on her lip to stop herself from laughing. He stepped forward, placing his hands on the wall either side of her head.

"I was...just thinking," Dean slurred slightly. "You're way more fun when you're drunk." He chuckled, slowly leaning forward.

"I...am not even drunk." She stated, sliding her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers into his short hair.

"You're a terrible liar." He said, moving steadily closer towards her plump lips.

"Does that _really_ matter?" Elena asked, feeling his hot breath on her skin. She felt the prickles on the back of her neck stand up in anticipation of the awaiting kiss. She closed the gap between them, feeling his soft lips against her own. Dean moaned into the kiss, placing his hands either side of her face, brushing her chocolate hair out of the way. Her hands twisted desperately in his hair, fighting the urge to bit his lower lip. His soft lips brushed along her jaw, finding their way to her earlobe where he proceeded in taking it between his teeth and biting down gently on it. He smirked when he heard Elena release a satisfied groan.

"Dean, as much as I'm..." Elena let out a moan as Dean continued to kiss her neck. "Enjoying, this...I don't really want the whole of Mystic Falls to witness this." Dean pulled away, his lips swollen.

"My motel room isn't far away..." He suggested, giving her an evil smirk. Elena laughed.

"Lead the way." She giggled drunkly.

It took them half an hour to make it back to Dean's motel room, they had to keep stopping at certain points when he just couldn't keep his hands off of her. Once in the room Dean placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outside of the door handle. Elena slipped off her jacket, throwing it on the back of the wooden chair seated around the round oak table.

"Now where were we?" Dean asked, walking over to Elena and placing his hands on her hips. She smirked before kicking her shoes off and sitting Dean down on the edge of the bed. The mattress sank under Dean's weight.

"I believe...You were telling me how you could wait to get me back here..." Elena started, slowly straddling Dean's lap she began to tease him. Sliding his jacket off and throwing it across the room, she began placing wet kisses along his neck, her fingers fumbling with trying to find the end of his shirt. "And throw me on the bed." Dean's hands clenched the fabric of the sheet underneith him. She was sending him into oblivion.

"That, was the plan," Dean released a loud groan. He felt her warm fingers brush against his stomach as she carefully raised his shirt higher up his body. Elena couldn't help but gawp at the sight infront of her, as soon as the shirt was removed she ran a hand over his firm body, placing even more kisses on the tattoo on his chest. Dean shivered at her touch, pulling her up so their lips met again, melting Elena entirely. This night was what she needed, just to forget about every little problem that nawed at her brain. Dean moaned once again, just hoping Sam wouldn't be pissed when he found out what happened on his bed.

* * *

><p>It was morning, birds were chirping, the sun was shining, everything was normal. Sam knew better. After being stranded in the woods on his own, he had eventually found his motel room. By this point he was freezing to the extent he thought his fingers and toes were going to drop off. He had sighed in relief when he found the room, just wanting to jump in his bed and curl up. But just before his hand clasped the handle of the door he saw the cardboard sign looped over the metal handle. "Do Not Disturb". Dean was getting lucky so it seemed. Sam should of heard the moans and creeks of the bed before he was by the door. They were sure loud enough. Sam turned, shaking his head of metal images and went to find a place to sleep.<p>

Now here he was this morning at 9am, a cup of coffee in hand. Just waiting from Dean to emerge from the room. He didn't feel like walking in to find a tangle of limbs and an image that would scar him for life. He'd done that once before. Sam shivered and stood up knocking on room number 25. No answer. He closed his eyes as he slowly opened the door with a creek. Hearing the soft snore of Dean in _Sam's_ bed! SAM'S bed! He refrained from gagging and walked inside. Not seeing a girl in sight. Sam picked up Dean's jeans and threw them at the baby elephant sleeping in _Sam's_ bed. Sam heard Dean's snoring come to an abrupt stop and then heard a quick choking sound.

"Ass!" Dean yelled, going to stand up.

"WHOA! Clothes...put them on!" Sam ordered, turning around closing his eyes, listening to the incoherent murmurs of Dean and the rustle of clothes.

"All right, I'm decent." Dean laughed. Sam turned around.

"So, you found some skank to sleep with you?" Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"If you consider Elena a skank." Dean yawned shuffling over to his duffel bag in search of a pain killer.

"Elena? But...I found her caged up last night, out in the woods." He explained. Dean frowned, shaking his head quickly.

"Uh, no she was with me...having some fun." Dean replied. Sam's jaw clenched in frustration.

"I'm pretty sure I found her in the woods and ended up jumping into a lake with her!" Sam exclaimed. "We were running from wolves, and had to get rid of them. In the lake...she thanked me...kissed me...and then ran off!"

"Look, maybe you're disorientated...I mean you've been killing people out of the greatness of your heart," Dean shot back sarcastically. "Maybe all of that has gotten you confused? Hmm?"

"OH screw you! You've been acting like an ass to me ever since that first incident! Alaric is alive now, so stop acting like a whiney bitch!" Sam ordered. Dean's eyes widened.

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me? I'm just hoping _I_ don't end up on your list! And with that Alaric thing, I'm even more confused about how the hell he's alive!" The tension was rising quickly, suffocating them like a thick cloud.

"Castiel...Castiel brought him back okay? I told him what happened and he went and brought him back." Sam stopped to take in oxygen. "I see right through you Dean. Your worried about one thing, losing your brother. Constantly checking on me just making sure if haven't hammered at that damn wall in my head! But do you ask how hard it is to _not_ pick at it? No you don't...So don't go giving me the whole, "Do you still have a soul" routine every god damned time it looked like I'm tipping over the edge, Dean. 'Cause one day that wall will come crumbling down around me, and you won't like what you see." Sam cried, waiting for a response, expecting Dean to shout something back at him and was suprised when he didn't.

"I don't...like the thought of you fighting it out in your head. Stopping yourself from even _touching_ that barrier. I know what Hells like, but I cant even begin to comprehend what Lucifers Pit was like, and knowing that you _do_ know-" Dean stopped searching for the correct words, he inhaled deeply before starting again. "Knowing that you've been there, witnessed it all...I don't like it." Sam looked down. "I just know, that with that wall gone, it's gunna come flooding back. I heard what Cas said, you may not be able to handle it. I couldn't stand seeing you go through all of that pain Sam." Dean choked on the last words. "Seeing you kill someone without a second thought, shows me that soulless you is shining through...And soulless you is steps away from..." Dean sighed, rubbing his hand harshly across his mouth. "You see where I'm going with this..." It took Sam minutes to gather up the courage to find a way to respond.

"Dean, I-" A brisk knocking at the door cut Sam's sentence short. Dean quickly cleared his throat and answered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you hate me yet? I loved writing this, I haven't ever had the chance to write out something like the scenes you see between Sam&amp;Dean so I attempted that. I HOPE it answered SOME of your questions? If not you'll have to see if the future chapters do. :L<br>Questions time:  
>Dean&amp;Elena: Was it too...fast for them? Even IF they were drunk? How do you think that whole thing is gunna pan out?<br>Sam&Dean: Everything has been let out in the open now! So what are your thoughts?  
>Sorry if you dislike this chp. (: I'll try better :L<em>**


	12. What Are They Up To?

**_I have school tomorrow :( So I thought I'd upload another chapter before then. It's kinda cruddy, I have to admit...So sorry!_**

* * *

><p><em>It took Sam minutes to gather up the courage to find a way to respond. <em>

_"Dean, I-" A brisk knocking at the door cut Sam's sentence short. Dean quickly cleared his throat and answered._

"Who is it?" He asked, walking to the door.

"Just open the damn door already." He heard a woman huff. Dean open the door and frowned.

"Elena...?" Sam asked, tilting his head, moving closer to the door. The brunettes hair was curled tightly, her eyelashes coated in mascara making them stand out even more. She rolled her eyes.

"No, that...is Katherine." Dean mumbled. Katherine stepped inside, her knee high boots lengthening her legs that Sam couldn't stop staring at.

"Well done. You can now tell us apart." Katherine gave Dean a pat on the back and sat down on one of the wooden chairs, crossing her legs. Sam looked at Dean and back to Katherine.

"Wait, this...is..." Sam began, watching Katherine motion with her hands for him to hurry up. Dean slammed the door, marching over to Katherine.

"This is the one I met in Dallas." Katherine grinned.

"So you do remember." She laughed, winking at him.

"Doppleganger." Sam breathed, remembering what is was Elena had said to them. Katherine nodded.

"Well done genius, you go to the top of the class." She applauded him quickly, stopping when Dean caught her wrist with his hand. "Aw, you miss me Dean?" Katherine asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Bite me bitch." Dean shot back, now full of anger.

"Ouch, that much huh? Don't worry baby doll I missed you too." She responsed. Dean licked his lips and glared at Katherine. Not Elena, not Elena. He was aloud to punch her because of that. Althought he refrained from doing so.

"Well I see you two clearly have some issues you need to work out. But bigger picture, if it was _you_ in that cage last night, you can tell us what they wanted you for. Something about a ritual. Tell us what these guys are up to, right?" Sam asked.

"I see Elena moved on from the Salvatores quickly, she taking over a new set of brothers? She's tried out some Dean and is now planning on moving onto the younger one? I know thats what I'd do." Katherine replied, completely side stepping Sam's question.

"Yeah but your a whore, so who gives a crap what you think." Dean almost yelled. Katherine tilted her head to look at Dean.

"You better be careful I don't cut your tongue out of that pretty mouth of yours. So why don't we play nice?"

"You can take that "Play nice" and shove it up your a-" Sam cut Dean off by treading on his foot. "What Sam? She's a bitch!"

"I may be a bitch, but I'm the only bitch thats going to help you." Katherine smirked, standing up and walking over to Sam. She pressed her palm to his chest, craning her neck to reach his face. "So you gunna let me help...or not?" She almost whispered, pressing her lips to his. Dean closed his eyes whilst turning around and rubbing his hand across his lips. When he looked back Sam had Katherine in an embrace, their lips synced. Sam pulling desperately at Katherines chocolate mane. Dean cleared his throat making them pull away from eachother. Sam took a step back looking a flustered. Katherine licked her lips, smirking.

"I'd take the or not." Dean answered, taking in Katherine's annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry, here was me thinking that you didn't have a clue where to start first. And oh wait, you don't...Let me help." She demanded. Dean could almost see her stomping her feet and throwing a tantrum like a 4 year old. He was starting to picture Katherine in pigtails when he heard the wave of sound being produced from Sam.

"What do you know?" Sam asked, crossing his arms. Katherine laughed.

"What they're planning to do...to me and Elena." She mimicked Sam's pose and 'listening intently' facial expression. Dean frowned.

"What do they want with you two?" Dean asked. Katherine was going to be stubborn, just like the night he met her in Dallas. He gave a small sigh as he remembered everything about that night.

Dean and Sam were working on a case of a Djinn. Sam was sleeping off the pain of his cuts and bruises, where as Dean was drinking away the pain. The bar was a regular bar, with tacky signs plastered on the walls, the "regulars" talking about what it was they saw Tom Greenleaf doing at the weekends in his wifes best Sunday dress and how he always TiVo'd 'Ellen' whenever it was on. Dean had groaned, closing his eyes and resting his head on the bar. A clonking of heels grew louder as someone walked in and sat next to him. Dean had been impressed by the sight before him. Katherine her name had been, not that Dean was certain he'd remember it afterwards. She batted her eyelashes and pouted her candy apple lips, and with that she had him. They had fun. Maybe too much fun. Dean woke up feeling slightly drowsy, Katherine was nowhere to be seen. Yawning he ran a hand over his neck, wincing when he felt a sharp pain. She had bitten him. She had left him high and dry, and now Dean really disliked her.

"They want to get a bunch of us together and do a rendition of 'Wicked'," Sarcasm was not pretty on Katherine, Dean decided. "They want us for a ritual!" She snapped, drawing Sam's attention away from her shapely figure.

"What kind of rital?" Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow. Katherine shrugged.

"Something to do with the red moon." She answered, tapping her foot in thought.

"Red moon?" Dean frowned.

"Did I stutter? Yes, red moon...something needs to happen then...which is tonight."

"Crap." Sam muttered, chewing at him thumb. "Cas...call Cas, he'll know what to do." So they waited, for a response...of any kind. Katherine sat at the oak table, eyeing up the Winchesters. Dean was thinking about his and Sams conversation, what was it Sam was going to say to him? That question gnawed away at him for minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Elena awoke to snoring, it was a light snoring that she could easily get used to. Stretching out her body her hand brushed against warm flesh, she rested her hand on what felt like an arm, feeling with her fingertips the raised bumps of a hand print that felt burnt on but had healed over time. Definitely not Stefan. Then she remembered the day before, the argument with Castiel and Stefan. She was drinking, with Dean. Elena brought herself to gaze upon the body next to hers, barely covered by the thin duvet. Her eyes widened slightly in horror at the naked Dean sleeping besides her. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stop from gasping.<em>

_"No, no no!" She whispered, looking around the room and spotting clothes scattered everywhere. Elena hurried from the bed silently gathering her clothes. She pulled on her jeans whilst constantly watching Dean incase he woke up, it would be a lot more awkward if he saw her leaving without a second to the door she picked up her bag, quickly looking over at Dean one last time before leaving. She closed the door quietly, holding a breath incase the door slammed. Hurrying along the motel walkway her gaze caught the window of another room where she saw a sleeping Sam, wrapped up in what looked like a million blankets. Elena giggled quietly before continuing her walk home. As she walked Elena thought about the previous night. How could she have been so stupid as to get drunk with someone she barely knew and worst of all, she had cheated on Stefan. OK, she was the one who decided they go on a break because of how jealous he was being about Castiel, when really he should of be jealous of Dean. Elena groaned feeling the throbbing ache awaken in her head that she knew could only be tamed with an aspirin. She ran past the graveyard, the place she could normally visit quiet happily when she wanted to just write in her diary. But today the graveyard seemed creepier, darker, almost slightly sinister. She turned a corner, the graveyard now behind her she looked around quickly feeling the sensation of being followed. When she looked back round she collided with a wall of flesh. Tyler Lockwood._

_"Hey 'Lena, sorry did I scare you?" He asked frowning at Elena. Elena was panting, she had though it was someone trying to attack her again. She was relieved when it was only Tyler._

_"Oh, no I just...You startled me slightly. What are you doing out here Tyler? It's like...6:30am." Tyler raised an eyebrow, quickly flexing his arms._

_"Morning run, needed to clear my head ya know? What about you?" Tyler crossed his arms across his chest waiting for a response. "Never knew you were an early bird."_

_"Yeah thats me, even Jer has started calling me 'Early Birdy 'Lena'." Elena chuckled nervously, pulling on the strap of her bag._

_"Right," Tyler laughed, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt. "So where are you headed?" _

_"Back home, I just done some research at the library...Ya know I love to study." She replied, Tyler frowned._

_"Right."_

_"Ya know your not dressed to go jogging." Elena said, looking at Tyler's denim wrapped legs, t-shirt and jacket._

_"Yeah, about that." Tyler laughed, suddenly wrapping his arms around Elena's waist._

_"Tyler! What are you doing?" Elena struggled to get away from him, his arms wrapping around even tighter. _

_"I got her! Guys I got her!" Tyler shouted, looking around for someone Elena couldn't see._

_"Tyler! No!" She screamed, feeling more hands grab her legs. Tyler clamped a hand over her mouth._

_"I'm sorry 'Lena." He whispered. "But they pulled me in." Elena continued to struggle and shout, even though it came out muffled._

_"Tyler! Back of the van!" Someone shouted._

_"OK Zach." Elena was thrown into the back of a van._

_"Please don't!" Elena cried, clawing at the van door just as it shut._

_"Call Eric, tell him we got the Gilbert." Zach said, climbing into the front of the van._

_"What about Katherine?" Tyler asked. _

_"We'll get her, Eric wont let this go on without the Petrova...You know that." The van started up with a roar as Zach drove them to the woods. Elena continued to scream from the back._

_"Let me out! Tyler! Please, let me out!" The van swerved causing Elena to stagger sideways, hitting her head on the side of the van. She groaned, feeling her head for any sign of a bump. Her eyes grew heavier as she slipped into unconciousness, calling out weakly one last time. "Tyler, what are you doing?" _

* * *

><p>Katherine was watching Castiel, fascinated and amused by him. Castiel was stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, gazing from the Winchesters to Katherine. When he had eventually shown up, it hadn't taken him long to realise that Katherine was not Elena.<p>

"I assume you know what the hell is going on Cas, because your not just protecting Elena for no god damned reason." Dean said.

"The werewolves." Castiel stated, shuffling awkwardly from side to side under Katherines stare.

"Well what are they doing?" Sam asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"In my absence I found out a great deal. Tonight, is the night of the Red Moon...also known as the Blood Moon." Castiel explained.

"We've already astablished that part," Katherine butted in, standing up and walking over to Castiel. "Now tell us...why they need me and Elena for a ritual?" She asked, glaring up at Castiel.

"I think I like Elena better." Castiel said, frowning. Dean gave a quiet chuckle. "They need you both in this ritual to spill your blood, I believe the ritual is set to keep them in their wolf form."

"Wait, so they can _stay_ as werewolves?" Sam asked, completely confused.

"Correct." Katherine laughed.

"Right, so we got a bunch of freaky wolves who want to stay like wolves for all of eternity, uh why?"

"I do not know." Castiel admited. "But I must find Elena."

"Uh yeah, about that...she may still not want to speak to you, or me...or anyone for a little while." Dean explained, chuckling nervously.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Well, Elena told me last night that she was pissed off with you for some reason. We got drunk, we kissed, we came back here." Dean cleared his throat. "Stuff...happened, then I woke up and she was gone." He finished, licking his lips quickly, trying to brush of the stares from the other in the room.

"Where did she go?" Castiel said, stepping towards Dean.

"I don't know Cas, like I said...she left." Dean frowned when he heard Katherine chuckle. "What?" Dean asked, glaring at her.

"Oh nothing, I'm just loving this whole new side of Miss. I'm So Innocent Gilbert." Katherine smirked.

"Shut up." Dean shot back.

"Dean, we have to find Elena! If they need her for this ritual, they may already have her!" Castiel voice rose with every word. "We cannot let this happen Dean!"

"Alright Cas, what do you want us to do?" Sam asked.

"I need to talk to someone, or something...to pin point her location. For some reason I can never find her."

"That could take ages Cas, lets come up wi-" Sam's sentence was cut short. Castiel disappeared quickly before them all, amusing Katherine once again.

"Wow, isn't he our own little '_Flash_'?" Katherine mused. Dean ground his teeth together, stopping himself from hitting her. "Calm down Dean, stop working yourself up. We'll find your little girlfriend." She laughed, causing Dean to take a few steps towards her, his hand raised. Sam pulled his arm down.

"Dean no!" Sam ordered.

"They've already taken her!" Castiel almost yelled, startling them all when he appeared in the room. "I summoned some spirits and they told me that these humans have her!" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Wow they move quickly."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please don't hate for my lack of actually good writing :L I don't have any questions right now.<br>But i hope you enjoyed nonetheless (:_**


	13. Back in 1490

**_Been a little AWOL recently, sorry 'bout that... I was on holiday :L But i hope you forgive me ^_^_**

* * *

><p><em>"They've already taken her!" Castiel almost yelled, startling them all when he appeared in the room. "I summoned some spirits and they told me that these humans have her!" Katherine raised an eyebrow.<em>

_"Wow they move quickly."_

"They can't proceed in the ritual without Katherine, so...they're pretty much stuck in the meantime." Sam said, chewing his lip whilst trying to think up ideas of how to get Elena back and stop the werewolves before the Red Moon.

"Thats true, I mean...Why don't we just use her as bait?" Dean suggested, earning an evil glare from Katherine herself.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"Well, they need her...I say lets give her to them, on a silver plater with a red bow tied to her head. We then find out where they're planning on doing this ritual, we take them down. Simple as." Dean said, picking up his silver knife from underneith his pillow and shoving it in his pocket.

"I don't think it's that simple bone head." Katherine decided. "They may take the bait, but you wont be able to take them down. Werewolves on their own are power creatures, under the influence of a 'Blood Moon' can you imagine how they're gunna be? Stronger, quicker, faster? And masses more intelligent. I don't think you're going to make it through the night with that tiny little knife of yours."

"Well do you have a better plan genius?" Dean yelled.

"The plan works fine," Sam began. "But Katherine is right, no silver is going to take them down. It's decapitation, or wolfsbane..." Sam paused, taking in the confused look from Dean. "Wolfsbane weakens them but only momentarily, I'm not sure how much help it's going to be tonight. But I can contact Alaric, he knows how to kill these things...he'll have a way." Castiel looked on at them.

"I can kill them, I done it before...I'm not sure if I will be able to after their shift tonight, if Katherine is correct about the changes...I wont be able to get close enough to them."

"It's good enough for me." Dean murmured. Katherine laughed, turning around and walking towards the door.

"So I guess it's Alaric's we go to next then."

* * *

><p>Alaric Saltzman was at his apartment, still thinking through the work he was going to set his class first thing Monday. He would normally be sitting in his kitchen area with a glass of bourbon in hand and think about how he could get the grade D student up to a C. Well that's what he should of been doing, he was busy making wolfsbane darts just after Sam Winchester had called him up. Alaric was OK with Sam and his brother now, mostly Sam because Dean had stormed off before anything could be explained. When Sam had shot Alaric, Alaric knew that this was the end. He didn't have a ring so he wouldn't of been brought back by that, so in the last seconds of his life he watched the horror and fright fill Deans green eyes. He heard the panick in his voice as he shouted at Sam, but the shouts quickly became muffled as Alaric's eyes grew blurry and heavy. His eyelids were two tons of weight now, just waiting to close so he could have a long slumber. But he wasn't going to sleep, he was quickly dying in this strangers arms. Alaric had no recollection of where he went after that. When he died with the ring on, he always came to the same vast, white place...Purgatory he guessed, where you neither went to Heaven or Hell. You just drifted aimlessly, and Alaric often done this for what felt like hours until he was pulled back to reality and life gasping for air. But now he was really dead, he didn't know what to do, where to go. Alaric never knew how long he was gone for, but when he "awoke" from his slumber he spluttered and coughed. Feeling his chest for a protruding arrow but found nothing. That was when he found Castiel standing over him, his hands clenched into tight fists.<p>

"Alaric Saltzman?" Castiel had asked. Alaric nodded, still confused by his resurection.

"Uh, yes. Yes...How am I back?" Alaric questioned, looking around the room. Castiel had explained everything to him, from why he was back to what his task was. Ever since that talk, Alaric had been busy making weapons for the Winchesters. Alaric knew about the Red Moon now and how the wolves were going to be indestructible, but if he made a strong enough batch of wolfsbane, the darts could work. The darts could possibly weaken then momentarily, just enough time for the Winchesters to stop them. He hoped that they wouldn't have to get that far though. Alaric looked up at Dean who was watching him.

"You mind not...doing that? It gives me the creeps." Alaric admited, crushing the herbs down with a pestle.

"Sorry, I dont usually stare at people I saw die, and now your not dead...it's freakin' me out." Dean groaned quietly and looked through the living room window at Katherine who was sitting on the window ledge outside, arms crossed over her chest. "Getting cold out there huh?" Dean asked with a smirk stretched across his face.

"Screw you." She grunted, sticking her middle finger up at him. Dean gasped over dramatically, quickly chuckling. "You know, you could invite me in." She huffed, frowing at Dean who was smirking at her.

"Now why would I want _you_ in my house? Do I look that stupid?" Alaric asked, quickly shooting a glare over to her.

"Don't make me answer that," Katherine laughed before looking at Sam. "C'mon Sammy...Make him invite me in." She whined, pouting her pink sheer lips.

"It's Sam...Not Sammy, and I can't make him do anything." Sam explained, twirling a wooden arrow in his hands. Katherine frowned again.

"So how am I meant to help if I'm out here, huh?" She scolded.

"Maybe you can go do a doughnut run?" Dean suggested laughing quietly at his own sentence. "Seeing as we need to save up our energy and everything, so jump on that broom of yours and see where it takes you." Dean winked, causing Katherine's nostrils to flare in anger.

"You don't realise how badly I'm gunna kick the shit out of you when you're out here." She threatened darkly.

"I'm so scared I'm shaking in my boots." Dean replied, laughing. His laughing came to a stop when he saw Castiel glaring at him from the corner of the room, he had been looking at the ornaments Alaric kept on the shelf. "What?" Dean asked, giving a small shrug.

"This is very serious Dean! We are not meant to be joking around, we must not let this ritual comense!" Castiel shouted, causing everyone in the room, and Katherine, to be quiet and stare at Castiel. It was an awkward silence, that Castiel didn't pick up on, no one talked for several moments until Sam cleared his throat.

"All right, now we got that sorted, back to work." Sam orded, clapping his hand together twice, ushering Alaric and Dean to continue grinding and watering down wolfsbane. Castiel heard a loud, over-dramatic yawn from Katherine, who didn't try very hard to stifle it. She caught Castiel's glare and let out a flirty giggle.

"Whats wrong Cassie?" She asked, crossing her legs, leaning her small frame in towards the window. Katherine tilted her head nonchalantly, grinning her wicked smile at him.

"Katerina...How did you become such a," Castiel paused searching for the right word. "_Cruel_ person?" He asked, breathing in the humid air. Katherine suddenly felt very constricted. Her leather jacket clung to her chest, crushing her ribs and cutting off oxygen.

She clawed absent mindedly at her zipper, choking out her words. "W-w-why...did you call me Kat...Katerina?" She whispered, stuttering slowly. Her eyes grew wider, unsure of how exactly Castiel knew her real name.

"That is your name isn't it? Katerina Pretrova, you were born and raised in Bulgaria in 1475 and in 1490...you gave birth to your daughter." Katherine quicky stood up wanting to throw something at Castiel, she stopped remembering the force field that was holding her out.

"Don't...you ever...say that again. How you know of this is...is unbelievable, _I_ am the only one who knows about my..." Katherine lowered her voice, her eyes almost filling to the brim. "About, my daughter. She is dead...She was taken away from me before I could even hold her, and I swear to god...if you EVER mention that again. I. Will. Kill you." Katherine threatened darkly, taking in a sharp breath she turned away, walking away from Alaric's apartment.

"What you do to piss her off?" Dean asked, looking up from the table. Castiel turned around and shook his head, raising his arms then quickly slapping them back down by his side.

"I...do not know." He stated. Dean nodded and turned back to what he was doing.

"Well whatever you done, good job. I was this close," Dean indicated by making a inch between his index finger and thumb."To going out there and slapping her." Sam's brows furrowed. Picking up his jacket he opened the kitchen door.

"Where are you going?" Alaric questioned without even looking up. Sam slid behind the door, his head the only thing visible.

"Oh, you know...doughnut run, Dean loves his jelly doughnuts." Sam chuckled quickly.

"Not as much as pie," Dean paused, looking up his eyes gleaming. He must of been happy because someone had _finally_ annoyed Katherine, cold as stone Katherine Pierce. "Hey, when your out see if you can find any pie, preferably cherry...but anyother is fine." Dean waved a hand at Sam, looking down to finish compressing the wolfsbane. Sam nodded briefly, shutting the door and slipping out of the house. Sam started walking towards a dirt foot path, which Alaric had told him, that lead directly into the centre of the woods. He expected a breeze of some sort, but nothing brushed against him. It was just a raw heat that made Sam's mouth dry up and cause the back of his neck to dampen with sweat. A small hand crept onto his shoulder and around his neck, causing him to jump in suprise. It was Katherine. Sam let out a sigh of relief, shaking his head. He was too edgy today, wound too tightly to relax. The morning had started off badly with him and his brother fighting and now they were having to make a 'Plan A' to get Elena back safe and sound.

"Hey." Katherine almost whispered. Sam smiled slightly. "So you finally came to join me huh?" She inched closer, sliding her other hand around his neck.

"I just wanted to see if you were OK, that's all," Sam explained, watching Katherine's eager smile drop from her face.

"See if I was OK. Right, why wouldn't you?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, perfectly and humanly fine."

"Thats pushing it a bit isn't it?" Sam grinned, holding back a laugh.

"Right, not human." She released a quiet laugh.

"So, what did Castiel do?" Sam asked, feeling Katherine's hot breath on his skin from where she stood too closely to him. Her smiled turned into a sly smirk, her lips heading towards his ear.

She whispered seductively into his ear.

"Why don't you," She began, trailing a finger up the other side of his neck. "Just shut, the fuck up...about Castiel...and kiss me?" Sam tensed, feeling the finger that had been tracing patterns on his neck had turned into a claw, her nails digging into the soft flesh.

"Gee, I'd love to...but I can't really move when your holding my neck in a death lock." Sam groaned, feeling her dig her nails in deeper.

"Thats the idea." Katherine pulled Sam's head to one side, exposing the buldging vein that was pulsating in his neck. "I like you Sam, I do...but I don't really do the love it and leave it thing, I'm more of a drink it and throw it kinda gal." Katherine's eyes darkened, her pearly white canine teeth extended to a sharp point and her hunger was out of control. She could smell Sam's blood drumming inside of him, flooding in and out of his heart, corsing through his veins to the jugular. He roamed the inside of his pocket searching for _anything_ to help him. Sam knew what she was going to do. She was going to feed from him like she did to Dean. Sam pushed himself backwards, both of them tumbling to the ground. Katherine fell besides him, looking around a little dazed at what had just happened. The tight grip on his neck now gone, Sam jumped up weilding himself with a branch he had managed to snap off.

"Right, now...you're going to explain why you just went ape shit on me, either that...or I'll poke this in your chest." Sam roared, breathing heavily.

"You win, I'll talk." Katherine replied staring up at him. She was emotionally drained, and Castiel only had to mention her daughter once.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hate me all you want, this chapter sucks I know.<br>Give me a break (; hahaa...I'm having minor surgery tomorrow, soo in the time I'm at home...chilling/relaxing/recovering whichever you wanna call it. I may decide to write more ^_^_**


	14. Operation: Iron Butterfly

**_Tried to make it as long as possible, but this is the best I got. Forgive me :L I tried to include more people aswell. Hope you enjoy_**

* * *

><p><em>The tight grip on his neck now gone, Sam jumped up weilding himself with a branch he had managed to snap off.<em>

_"Right, now...you're going to explain why you just went ape shit on me, either that...or I'll poke this in your chest." Sam roared, breathing heavily._

_"You win, I'll talk." Katherine replied staring up at him. She was emotionally drained, and Castiel only had to mention her daughter once._

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself because some Angel beat the crap out of you?" Stefan laughed, handing Damon a drink. Damon had healed the wounds that Castiel had caused the night before, but he felt dull, empty inside, exhausted from the way he burnt down like a barn with just the clench of Castiels fist.<p>

"Shut up and stop grinning, I may still be on the mend...doesn't stop me from sending you flying out of my bedroom window." He mumbled, gulping down his glass of whiskey.

"I hate to say I told you so."

"What're you talking about? You love to say I told you so." Damon threw his glass at Stefan, chuckling when Stefan grabbed after it before the glass shattered on the hard wood floor. The glass slipped from Stefans hand at the last second, splinters of glass raining over the floor. Damon frowned. Why hadn't Stefan bothered to catch it?

"I did say not to go messing with him, Damon. But you just _had_ to stick your nose in where it didn't belong. You've experienced what he can do, twice now! Don't you think you should just give up or something?"

"I never give up. Sorry, but I just saw you **fail** to catch a glass, I know your skills are limited due to the lack of blood intake...but your not that physically impaired are you?" Damon questioned, frowning deeply at the mess that was surrounding Stefan's feet. "Or should I go ask Elena about that?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Go to hell Damon." Stefan growled.

"Sorry princess." Damon laughed. Stefan rolled his eyes, stooping to pick up the shards and cursing when he cut himself. Placing the cut area to his mouth and sucking, Stefan waited for the wound to heal as quickly as it appeared.

"Stop acting like the sugar plum fairy, it's just a damn cut." Damon groaned. Stefan looked up frowning.

"Yeah, just a cut that wont go away." Stefan explained holding up his hand, the suprisingly cherry red blood dripped down his hand and onto the floor.

"OK, what the _hell_ is going on?" Damon frowned, walking over to mini cooler that was stored in his room, he pulled out a bag of AB+ and ripped off the seal. Damon took a quick gulp, only to spit the blood back out and all over the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Damon wipped his mouth on the back of his hand and gagged.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Stefan chewed his lip, caustiously walking over to Damon and taking the blood bag. He inhaled deeply and took a sip, only to spit the blood out aswell. "Has someone tampered with you supply Damon?" Stefan coughed, trying to get rid of the metallic taste that swirled inside his mouth. Damon shook his head quickly, throwing the bag back into the cooler.

"No, I'm the only one who goes near it." Damon paused looking at the mess in his room, the shattered glass and the spray of blood that covered his floor.

"Then what the hell is going on?" Stefan asked.

"Thats a good question." Damon replied, pulling on his leather jacket. "Whos the only person we know that knows about weird shit like this?"

"Alaric." Stefan sighed following Damon down the stairs and out the door, his hand still throbbing slightly.

"So Alaric's it is." Damon shut the door behind him with a slam.

* * *

><p>Sam was still armed with his makeshift stake, Katherine now sat up right and watching Sam.<p>

"Theres something wrong with you." she said, crossing her arms.

"Something wrong with _me_?" Sam laughed. "Yeah right, you're the one trying to kill me." Katherine smirked, raising a perfectly plucked brow.

"Don't you find it a little odd that you got out of _my_ grip? I'm a vampire genius...a **lot** stronger than you'll ever be. So how you pulled that stunt back there doesn't concern you at all?" She asked.

Sam frowned but quickly shook his head.

"I'm the one questioning you here...what is it Castiel said to you?" Sam questioned. She sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically, knowing that he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Just brought up my past, that's all...Now can we go back to Alaric's?"

Sam laughed. "No, not until I know you're not going to jump on me first chance you get." Katherine rolled her eyes again.

"Really Sam? Do you think that little of me?"

"Of course not, but you're slightly pyschotic...So can you blame me?"

"Guess not. Sam, think about what I said...You know theres something wrong with you these past days, feeling like Dean can't trust you, can't trust yourself. You even questioning yourself...Whats going on in there Sammy?" Katherine asked, tapping the side of her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you do, why else would you be looking at me like that?" She laughed.

"I've had enough of this, so lets just get back." Sam grabbed Katherine's arm and pulled her up, pushing her infront of him. "I'm not taking any risks." They began the walk back to Alaric's apartment, only to find two men standing at the door.

"Stefan, Damon...how lovely to see you both." Katherine grinned. "It's been a while." Stefan was the first to turn around.

"Katherine...and?"

"Sam Winchester." Sam replied, looking at the two brothers.

"You're Dean's brother aren't you?" The second man replied. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, excuse my manners but who the hell are you two?" Sam asked frowning. Katherine sighed.

"Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, now we got the introductions out of the way...What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to Alaric..." Damon began.

"I figured that much genius." Katherine scoffed.

"Somethings wrong." Stefan sighed.

"Besides your ex gone missing? What could be worse?" She asked, causing Stefan to freeze.

"What?"

"Oh sorry, didn't you know? My bad..." Katherine supressed a laugh.

"What's happened to Elena?" Stefan almost shouted and with that the door opened, revealing a confused Alaric.

"Uh, what's going on?" He asked, looking from Sam and Katherine to the new arrivals of Damon and Stefan.

"Things just got a lot more complicated." Damon replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke to the smell of burning...and it wasn't wood that was burning. She gagged, struggling against her bonds. Elena had been strung up to a tree, giving her a perfect view of the goings on around the buring bodies.<p>

"This is the only thing we could do to those hikers. They found us, we had to do something." Zach replied to someone.

"I can't believe how uncapable you are of doing such a simple task Zach, keep on the downlow...and what do you do? Capture the doppleganger in broad daylight!" Eric struck Zach hard across his face.

"I'm sorry Sir." Zach whimpered.

"Your pathetic, get out of my sight until tonight." Eric groaned in disgust, watching Zach scutter away. Elena was watching him. "Tyler, care to get over here? Your friend is awake." Eric yawned as if bored by Elena already. She glared at him and Tyler as he slowly walked over.

"You know who we need now right?" Eric asked and Tyler nodded.

"Yes Sir, we need the Pretrova." He looked shyly at Elena who narrowed her eyes at him. Whilst they spoke she was busy trying to lick off the tape that covered her mouth. Eric looked up at the sun that was hiding behind the high trees.

"Tonight, everything will change...for all of us." Eric bellowed, causing Elena to shiver. He looked up at her and smirked. "I can't wait for you to see what's going to happen."

"Are you sure it'll keep us human? What if something goes wrong?" Tyler asked, chewing at his thumb nail.

"Nothing will go wrong Tyler, have faith." Tyler nodded giving Elena a quick glance before leaving. Eric's head tilted to also look at her again. "Why the long face?" He laughed.

"I have people protecting me, they'll catch on eventually and find me...Your plan isn't going to work." Elena warned trying to get the rope that was tied around her wrist slack enough for her to make a break for it.

"Of course not," Eric rolled his eyes. "You Pretrova woman have such big ideas, it's amusing to watch really."

"Me and Katherine have nothing in common."

"Except for your looks and taste in men?" Eric question, releasing an evil laugh. "Nope nothing in common. You know, Tyler's easier than he looks...All I had to mention that there was a chance to stay human, minus all the complications of all that pain, once everytime of the month."

"So you're tricking him, making him believe you're giving him what he wants, just so you have an extra person on this side." Elena closed her eyes. "Your just the worst kinda person...I hope you know that."

"Oh, I know...I just want you to know that I. Don't. Care." Eric laughed and continued setting everything out for what looked like a ritual. Taking a longer look Elena saw deep markings drawn into the earth that surrounded the dancing flames. They made no sense to her, they just resembled squiggly lines inside of 5 seperate circles that ringed around the fire. Looking up she saw different objects each tied to the end of a long string, the other end tied around the high branches, dangling over each individual circle. Elena sighed, giving up on trying to loosen the rope. They ha obviously tied the knot tight enough for her to not escape. All she had to do now was wait and hope. That _someone_ would come and find her. Before night fell.

* * *

><p>Cunning. Quick thinking. Improvisation. Agility. The key essentials that was needed in order to create a plan. It was a shame that everybody had lost their A-Game when the Salvatores showed up. Castiel was on high alert, ready to strick if Damon needed it. But he knew. Castiel knew that wouldn't be fair, given their current predicament. Katherine had left to initiate phase one of operation "Iron Butterfly" as Dean decided to call it. Earning himself quick a few dirty looks.<p>

"I still don't understand how we're partly human now!" Stefan yelled. As soon as they had set foot in Alaric's apartment, Castiel could feel nothing. No high energy he had felt the first time Castiel had met the Salvatores, nothing. Just a slight buzz. Castiel shook his head.

"My only guess is the 'Blood Moon'. It's been making werewolves shift before a full moon, which is tonight...It must have _some_ effect on vampires." Castiel explained. Damon scoffed, shaking his head.

"Your really going to listen to him Stef?" Damon asked. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"Hey, buddy...don't like what you hear go find somebody else who'll tell you different." Dean grunted, getting a smack from Sam. "Stop doing that Sam!"

"Look we aren't going to get anywhere if no one can agree on anything. All right, you two are now human, which makes sense...if they need dopplegangers for his ritual, Katherine will be human. I'm guessing thats what they need to happen to make it work, to secure the link thats stopping them from turning all Michael J. Fox." Sam explained.

"Nice reference." Dean joked.

"So what else have you been doing? Besides making these?" Stefan asked, holding up a newly made wolfsbane dart. Alaric cleared his throat quickly, taking the dart from Stefans hand and placing it in a holder with the others.

"We've been planning, Katherine is bait." Alaric began.

"Bait? And she's willing to do that?" Damon laughed, shifting from one foot to the other.

Castiel nodded. "Yes. She is."

"Katherine is going to get herself caught, Castiel will locate her. He'll tell us where the ritual is being held, we jump in before everyone turns all "_Thriller_" and kill those sons of bitches." Dean explained. Damon applauded him momentarily before sending him a sarcastic smile.

"Well done, your going to get yourself killed." Damon sneered. Dean stood up quickly, taking a few steps towards him.

"Your human, I can beat the crap outta you now."

"Good luck trying."

"Can we please be civil?" Stefan asked, sighing. "When do we put this into action?"

"Tonight. 11:30, we give the bastards enough time to gain a false sense of security. Then we take it from them." Dean decided, picking up a newly sharpened machete. "Then we take it from them." He quietly mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sooo...As bad as I thought?<br>I hope it didn't suck :L  
>Everything clear so far? Anything anyones shocked by? Confused by? Just say :L<em>**


	15. Talking in Two's

**First off, HAPPY HALLOWEEN, Hallows Eve, Samhain! Whatever you wanna call it :D Second, sorry for not updating and please excuse the poor chapter i am about to produce to you D: .**

* * *

><p><em>"Can we please be civil?" Stefan asked, sighing. "When do we put this into action?"<em>

_"Tonight. 11:30, we give the bastards enough time to gain a false sense of security. Then we take it from them." Dean decided, picking up a newly sharpened machete. "Then we take it from them." He quietly mumbled to himself._

* * *

><p>"Oh my GOD, you guys take your time." Katherine groaned, rolling her eyes slowly.<p>

"Katherine shut up" Elena hissed from the tree opposite the one Katherine was now tied to.

"My, my...Little Gilbert getting tetchy now?"

"I'm just saying Katherine! They're werewolves, they could quite easily kill us. So be...**quiet**." Elena's voice quickly turning into a whisper.

"If they wanted to kill us, they'd of done it by now. But I guess we've both figured out, we're needed for some...pointless ritual." Katherine wiggled against the ropes as much as she could. The friction on the skin giving her burns. "Shit." Katherine looked up at the sky, as difficult as it was, given the restriction of movement and the lack of light due to the curtains of trees. "Give it a few more hours before the full moon and then, we're in danger." Katherine released what Elena thought was a quiet sigh.

"Why aren't you able to get out of your ropes?" Elena asked, shifting her weight against the tree. "Are they soaked in vervain?" Katherine nodded.

"Yes, they are. Not that vervain is the thing stopping me." Katherine grunted again.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm partially human now 'Lena. I'm just as useless as you are, woopie."

"Your a human? H-how?" She gasped. Katherine moaned.

"It has something to do with the Red Moon tonight okay? I'm not going into the whole thing with you. That's just...too much hassel." Elena scoffed and quickly shook her head.

"Great. Thanks for that Katherine."

"What? I'm not here to reassure your precious little self. I'm telling you the cold hard facts, when that Red Moon shows up it's gunna be. 'Buh-Bye Elena, Buh-Bye Katherine'." Katherine tried supressing a small smirk but couldn't help it passing her lips. Elena gulped.

"And your not scared?" Elena asked. Katherine shook her head.

"Nope, I've been around a long time. I've seen everything I had to...No point in sticking around any longer."

"You're such a shit liar." Elena shot back, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"And your terrified that no one is coming to rescue us. No Stefan, no Damon...Not even that pathetic Dean Winchester and brother of his. Oh, Sam sure is nice." Katherine grinned and licked her lips. Elena looked down ignoring Katherine's last remark. "I know what you and Dean did 'Lena...I'm not so sure Stefan would agree though. He's gunna be _very_ disappointed in you when he finds out."

"Katherine just shut the fuck up okay? Your not helping whatso-freaking-ever!" Elena shouted back at her. "Take a look around, I **know** that we may not get out of here alive tonight, I know that I've screwed up really badly...With everything. I know, how alike we can really be...But I can learn from it, you can't. So please just, shut up about all that and answer some of my questions..." Elena looked at the glowing fire. "Do you know what the things hanging from the tree's are?" She motioned her head upwards at the dangling objects. Katherine took a moment to respond. Clearing her throat and taking a look herself she thought carefully.

"Different herbs I'm guessing...To help the ritual along. A few animal bones aswell, by looks of the markings they've drawn out on the floor, I'd say you put your dopplegangers, us, in opposite circles across the fire. What happens from then on, I don't know." Katherine looked down and remained quiet for a very long time.

"We _are_ going to get out of this Katherine. I have faith in that."

"Well someone has to." Katherine gave out a quiet sigh. Tyler, slowly and caustiously approached the dancing fire, glancing at Elena and Katherine.

"Tyler, your the last person I want to see right now." Elena murmured.

"I'm sorry Elena, I really am...It's ju-" Tyler began, quickly cutting himself off with a long pause and sigh. He walked over to the tree Elena was bound to and looked at her. "If you were in my position, you would understand. I just, can't...explain it to you." Katherine let a laugh bubble out.

"Spit it out mutt, we haven't got all night."  
>"Shut up." Tyler snapped.<p>

"**Try** to explain Tyler. Then maybe I will be able to figure out _why_ you helped them, why you kidnapped me!"

"I don't want to be a werewolf Elena. I _can't_ be a freakin' werewolf for the rest of my life! I can't pass this, this...disease, this **curse** onto my future children." He revealed, his hands clenched by his sides.

"So what do you think that Pack are going to do huh? Help you?"

"Yes! They're helping me! This ritual...tonight, is going to keep me human! I won't have to change anymore. I won't have to hurt anyone anymore!" He almost shouted. Elena watched his face tighten with anger at the loud, over-dramatic, annoying laugh that Katherine didn't supress.

"Thats what you think they're doing? Making sure you all stay human? Oh, well didn't you fail to catch the real memo. They want to stay as werewolves! They don't wanna be humans anymore, that life is too dull for them!"

"Shut up, thats not true!" Tyler exclaimed, storming over to her.

"Of course it's fucking true! Every word I say is true. Your getting tricked into doing what they want, in return you get an easy trip back to normality? I don't think so."  
>"Shut UP!" He shouted, only causing Katherine to continue her rant.<p>

"Face it Tyler, your being made a fool of. Deep down you know I'm telling the truth." Elena watched in horror as Tyler ripped Katherine of her bonds and threw her to the floor.

"Tyler no!" Elena screamed. His foot came in contact with her stomach, knocking her back into the roots of the tree. Katherine gasped and groaned at the pain shooting through her body. "TYLER!" Elena screamed again. Tyler's hand clenched into a fist ready to pulverize Katherine.

"Tyler stop!" Eric's voice bellowed through the forest, making Elena's stomach clench and turn. Tyler retreated to a safe distance, leaving Katherine coughing on the floor. "What do you think your doing?" Eric asked, stepping into the clearing.

"S-She...I-I...I snapped, Sir. I'm sorry." Tyler stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Eric's amber eyes.

"You better be sorry Tyler. Zach, Markus...tie her back up." Elena looked over at the two men, unfamiliar with Markus. His black, shoulder length hair hid most of his face from Elena; she could just about, make out a set of sparkling green eyes. Katherine was hoisted up and tied to the tree. Her body now throbbing, she remained quiet. Eric was by Tylers side in an instant, his hand gripped to the back of Tyler's neck.

"Your lucky we need you Lockwood, otherwise I wouldn't think twice about ripping your heart out right now." Eric hissed, walking away pulling Tyler with him. Zach and Markus following behind him.

"Katherine?" Elena whispered. "Are you okay?"  
>"I'm...fine." She lied, wheezing.<p>

"I sure hope so." Elena sighed, resting her head back. Wondering just how long it would be before someone turned up.

* * *

><p>The sun had just about set when the Winchesters, the Salvatores, Alaric and Castiel took off, armed with their makeshift darts and macheties. The only sound heard was their feet crunching against the dying leaves. They were walking in two's, making sure they didn't stray from the line. The forest was dark enough now for one of them to easily get lost, Dean and Damon were in the lead. The others were only able to see them from the hazy glow of the moon, which was slowly turning a a crimson colour, the outline of Damon's leather jacket.<p>

"How do you even know this is the right way?" Dean asked, shifting the shotgun in his hands.

"Just because your walking besides me doesn't mean you get to talk to me." Damon huffed whilst pulling at the cuff of his jacket.

"Stop being such an ass. If you haven't forgotten, your human...I could kick your ass if I wanted to." Damon scoffed and began laughing.

"Why don't you then...?" He asked.

"Because I'm not gunna let you distract me from killing these things. So I'm going to take a rain check and get back to you on the ass kicking." Dean said, looking around for anything that would possibly lead them in the right direction. The conversation moved to behind Dean and Damon, to a rather awkward looking Castiel and a grumpy Stefan.

"If your an angel I don't see why you can't just go 'poof' disappear, find where these things are and then 'poof' reappear tell us and we'd be there. It would save us trekking through here." Stefan complained. Obviously still not showing any friendly feelings towards Castiel.

"My teleportation doesn't want to work. It's a possibility that the Red Moon is also having an effect on me." Castiel explained.

"So you're pretty much useless then? Huh, I wonder if Elena would like you now, minus all of your powers." Stefan let out a chuckle, making Damon and Dean turn round and frown at him.

"I have a feeling that you, do not like me."

"Oh really? Where ever did you get that idea?" Stefan asked, laughing sarcastically.

"I have witnessed Dean and Sam speak to me like that before, therefor you do not like me." Castiel explained.

"Well aren't you a brainiac?" Stefan sighed, reaching round to scratch the back of his neck. They both became silent, making everthing suddenly creepy. The silence seemed to amplify every sound around them. The wind sounded like people whispering something sinister. Although he would never admit it, Dean was terrified of what was to come.

"That moon's turning colour pretty quickly Dean, maybe we should hurry it up?" Sam suggested from the back of the line. He was almost tripping over on Castiel where he was walking so slowly. Sams steps were big and with Castiel shuffling along quietly besides Stefan, Sam was almost slamming into his back more than once.

"Well maybe if Castiel could teleport, which he **can't**, we'd be a bit closer to finding them. Since we aren't I'm just following my instincts here." Dean snapped.

"Oooh, touchy aren't we?" Damon smirked.

"Oh screw you Twilight wannabe." Dean shouted. Damon's jaw clenched as he turned to face Dean.

"What did you call me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Enough you two!" Alaric commanded, walking over to them and pulling them away from eachother. "Now I want us to split up...I heard some noise, if we each take the ritual from a different direction, we may be able to throw them off."

"High doubtful on that, but hey ho...Worth a shot." Damon smirked again, waving the machete he held in his hand. "How are we splitting up?"

"You with Dean, as long as you don't kill eachother. Stefan and Castiel, me and Sam." Alaric explained, earning glares from Stefan, Damon and Dean.

"Hey, look...just listen to what Ric says and everything will hopefully work out." Sam said, tugging at the strap across his body that was holding the crossbow.

"Easy for you to say Sammy, your not stuck with Edmund Sullen over here." Dean nodded towards Damon and started walking off.

"Oh your so dead." Damon strode after him, his hand clenched around the handle of the machete, ready to strike at anytime.

"You okay with going with Castiel, Stefan?" Alaric asked, turning towards him finding an emotionless face.

"I have no other choice do I?" Stefan sighed. "Lets go." Stefan and Castiel disappeared into a different section of the pitch black forest.

"That is probably the worst pairings you could of picked Ric." Sam gave a small chuckle. Alaric just shrugged.

"They'll get over it, or kill eachother. Either way, we're covering more ground. We'll find them Sam. I know we will." Alaric reassured as they set off.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, very sorry. I just wanted tp upload something. Righty-ho...I have school tomorrow -.- and it's now 11pm. Best be off.<br>Goodnight to all**


	16. The End Is Nigh

**OKAY! Super-duper excited. Biggest and longest awaited chapter :P SO PROUD! :D So..this IS the 2nd to last chapter :'( So sad it's unbelievable... I just hope you enjoy this :D**

* * *

><p><em>"That is probably the worst pairings you could of picked Ric." Sam gave a small chuckle. Alaric just shrugged.<em>

_"They'll get over it, or kill eachother. Either way, we're covering more ground. We'll find them Sam. I know we will." Alaric reassured as they set off._

"You sound so sure of yourself." Sam let out a small chuckle. "Considering we have no idea if we can stop these werewolves, let alone find them."

"I have to be sure of myself, I wasn't...I'd pretty much fail at everything I do." Alaric laughed. "Besides, we're not going to be half-cocked..." Alaric dug inside his duffel bag and pulled out a glass object filled with fluid. Sam scoffed.

"What is this?" He turned the object in his hand, watching the watered-down liquid swirl.

"Grenade...Specially made for ocassions like these." Alaric said, kicking a fallen branch out of the way. "Careful you don't accidentally detonate that thing."

"This is...pretty good work for just a school teacher." Sam teased, placing the grenade in his inner jacket pocket. Alaric shrugged.

"I do my best." He smiled and then quickly frowned hearing Sam sigh. "Whats up?"

"I'm just hoping we all don't end up dead before the night's out."

"I'm telling you Sam, we won't...Okay?" Alaric reassured.

"No, I mean Dean's going to end up killing Damon, if Damon doesn't do it first." Sam let out a worried chuckle.

"Yeah, lets not hold our breath, hmm?"

* * *

><p>"Can't you pick up the pace slow poke?" Damon huffed, his long arms swinging by his side, machete in hand.<p>

"Shut up. I'm carrying this great big duffel bag. What're you doing? Thinking of more ways to become emo?" Dean joked coldly.

"Thats my brother. But whilst we're at it, anymore of your lame jokes you wanna throw at me?" Damon asked, stopping and turning around waving his machete at Dean. "I'm all ears."

"I'm good for now, lets just find base and set up camp."

"Oh god, It's like '_Saving Private Doofus'_. Elena is damned if she's got us as her only source of survival."

"Har-de-har-har." Dean stopped, looking into the distance. "I heard something...Keep still." He instructed. Damon stopped in place and looked around.

"What are we listening to?"

"Shh!" Dean snapped, his eyes scanning his surroundings. A rustling was heard from above them in the trees. Damon looked up and groaned.

"Great." Dean also looked up and found a pair of bright yellow eyes gleaming down at him.

"Son of a bitch." Dean grunted, throwing his duffel bag to the floor and raising his machete. The wolf released a low growl from the pit of it's belly, it's head snapping from Dean to Damon.

"Come 'ere pup." Damon grinned, flashing the wolf a set of pearly whites. "I haven't got all day." The wolf barked loudly, pouncing from it's stance in the tree and landing on top of Damon. Spit sprayed his face. "Ergh, jeez you need to brush...Your starting to smell ripe." Damon thrust his machete upwards and into the wolfs ribs. The wolf snarled and writhed ontop of Damon, biting down into his upper arm. Damon shouted in pain. Dean ran over ramming his machete in the base of the wolfs neck, it howled and barked even more. Damon pulled his knees back to his chest and kicked the wolf off of him. Taking his chance Dean dug the machete in further, his face tightened when he heard a sickening crunch and whimper. Damon clambered up, holding onto his arm.

"Good thing I'm human or I'd of been dead." He exhaled loudly.

"What?" Dean asked giving him a frown. Damon shook his head, waving a hand at him.

"Nevermind." The wolfs limp body sprawled on the floor Shifted quickly before their eyes into a young looking man. Zach. Dean sighed. _Why did they have to be so young? _"That was pretty good...Well done Forrest." Dean laughed at Damon's comment.

"Yeah, thanks for that. You'd be dead if I didn't step in there...I'd like to think of myself as, Batman." Dean grinned. "Now lets go, they can't be too far from here. Sending the pups out as watch dogs." Dean picked up his duffel bag and pulled out his machete from Zach.

"Never send a boy to do a mans job." Damon said, rolling Zach over with his foot and yanking out his own machete.

"It's nearly time." Dean stated, nodding upwards at the blood red moon.

"Well then we better get moving, hadn't we?" Damon replied, scornfully. The corner of his mouth raising into his typical slight smirk.

"Thats the plan." They continued moving, deeper into the forest until the soft flickering of a gigantic fire glowed brightly like a beacon. Dean crouched behind a thorn bush followed by Damon. Dean quickly opening the duffel bag and taking out a crossbow. "Oh baby, your just what I need." Dean grinned, whispering to himself.

"Your completely weird, you know that?" Damon reached inside the bag pulling out two wolfsbane grenades. "Must thank Alaric for these." Still in a crouch Damon looked over the thorn bush and found Elena and Katherine both tied up inside two dirt drawn circles on the floor. Katherines head hung low, her long curls shielding her face. Just opposite from where they were sat, Damon saw Stefans head pop up just out of sight from the others in the circle around the fire. Stefan caught Damon's gaze and signalled to him. Dean loaded up on darts, swinging the crossbow on it's strap around his body onto his back.

"I'm going up." Dean motioned to the tree next to him. "Make your move on my signal." Dean held onto the nearest branch and pulled himself up, his feet searching for a foot hold. It took him a few minutes but he had eventually managed to get himself in a position that would give him enough access to shoot them.

"Castiel, can you get down?" Stefan hissed.

"I don't understand why?"

"So we don't get friggin' caught!" Stefan pulled Castiel down by his trench coat. Castiel toppled to the floor and crouched next to Stefan.

"What is the plan?"

"Damon...is going to cause a diversion." Stefan explained to Castiel as he nodded. Elena grunted as Tyler pulled her up by her arms that were still tied behind her back.

"You going to let me go?" Elena asked.

"Sorry, no chance." Tyler whispered, sighing slightly. "I wish there was another way Elena. I honestly do." He untied her hands but kept a tight grip on her. Elena watched the same thing happening to Katherine, who had been quiet since Tyler beat her up. Eric danced around the fire, a knife glimmering in his hand. His face was bright and beaming with excitement.

"Oh god your so pathetic." Katherine muttered. Eric danced to her side and extended the knife.

"Markus, care to hold her arm out for me?" He asked and Markus proceeded in ripping off her bonds and extending Katherines arm. "Thank you." Eric produced a bowl and held it underneith her arm. "Now this may sting a little." Eric grazed the knife along her forearm, collecting the blood that dripped from the gash. Katherine ground her teeth together and closed her eyes. She had forgotten what it felt like to be human.

"Now the other Petrova." Eric danced to Elena and Tyler extended her arm before he could ask. Eric repeated the same process and swirled the wooden bowl in his hands. "The blood of the dopplegangers." Eric grinned.

"That's it? Is _that_ all you needed from us?" Elena shouted.

"No, of course not...I'm still going to kill you both." Eric grinned, ordering the other remaining members of the Pack to step into the circles. He rotated around the fire, drawing a line on their forehead.

Dean waited, he needed to pick his moment perfectly. Lining his shot up with Eric. Damon was just waiting for Deans signal, Dean had no idea what the signal was. Eric began speaking what Dean thought was poorly rehearsed Latin, from what he could make out the translation was roughly _"I call upon you God of the Blood Moon." _The branch Dean was on had started to bow under his weight. Dean had to act quickly or he'd come thundering down from way up in the tree...And that was high. The sky had started to cloud over, making everything even more darker. They were in full swing now, no one knew what to expect. Damon wasn't going to wait to find out. Damon pulled the pin out of the wolfsbane grenade and threw it into circle. The glass shattered and the liquid rained down on them. Eric got the full blast of it, his face embedded with tiny shards of glass and hissing from the wolfsbane. Dean took that as a chance to start firing. He aimed for Tyler shooting him right in the back of the neck, forcing him to let go of Elena to pull the dart out of his neck as he growled, going down onto all fours. Elena took the oppurtunity to run. Dean aimed for Markus, using more than just one dart to weaken him. Markus also dropped on all fours, his back arching and rippling. Elena grabbed Katherines hand and dragged her away into the forest, where Dean hoped Sam and Alaric would find them. The tree Dean was sat in suddenly shook with great force. He looked down and found one of the Pack shoving the tree, trying to make Dean fall out. He grasped onto a branch with one hand and fired the crossbow with the other. Stefan ran over to Tyler, almost getting himself throw into a thorn bush in the progress. Tyler's ribs were making a sickening cracking sound and his wrists snapped back.

"Tyler!" Stefan shouted.

"They're going to...to make it stop Stefan!" Tyler screamed in pain, his shirt ripping in the progress.

"Believe me Tyler they aren't trying to make it stop!" Stefan got yanked back by Markus and pinned to the floor. "Tyler! Trust me!" He yelled. Markus was halfway through his Shift. His face had started to elongate into a muzzle and his teeth were becoming dangerously sharp and dangerously close to Stefans face. Castiel used the only weapon he had on him. The angel blade. He plunged this into Markus' neck and twisted. Markus yelped and continued trying to kill Stefan.

"Stefan!" Damon slid over a machete allowing Stefan to just about grasp it's handle and swiftly slice off Markus' head. He watched it slide off his neck and bounce next to him. Castiel turned to kill Tyler but Stefan gripped ahold of his wrist.

"Don't! Tyler isn't apart of this." Castiel went to object; he looked at Tyler and saw he was frightened. "He didn't know what they had planned." Castiel nodded.

"Try to sedate him." Stefan took out a pack of wolfsbane darts and injected them all into Tyler. Tyler roared in pain but his body fell limp on the floor after 5 more darts. Dean shouted from up in the tree.

"We need back up here!" Dean shouted. His crossbow fell from his body and onto the floor, another member of the Pack had started shaking the tree again. Dean's grasp on the branch slipped and he fell from the high tree onto his back. He groaned. "Eff me that hurt!" Dean sat up caustiously and winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"Did Elena get out okay?" Stefan asked.

"We'll have to find out later, right now...we're minus a Sam and Ric...and with two of us partially injured, we're kinda screwed." Damon threw the duffel bag next to him at Stefan, who caught it and went through the things.

"Damon, how many grenades left?" Stefan asked looking up.

"Just this one." Damon waved the grenade at him. Castiel looked around, the remaining Pack was closing in on them now and Eric looked furious.

"I don't think thats going to stop them." Castiel explained. Eric's body rippled violently.

"You...ruined...it!" The octaves in his voice kept changing, getting deeper and deeper and even more distorted. "YOU. RUINED. MY. RITUAL!" His face elongated into a muzzel, his body hunched over and his bones jerked out into unnatural positions.

"Is he turning?" Dean asked, his face pinched into a heavy frown. Eric's robe ripped along the seams as his ribs juttered out and legs shot back. Everything in his body seemed to snap and shift itself into a different place.

"This is so disturbing." Stefan groaned.

"Ha, hey that rhymed." Damon smirked. Castiel shot him a serious look. "Oops, sorry." Eric let out a blood-curdling roar as he threw his head up and a pair of amber eyes glared at them. Patches of fur missing around his face where the grenade had shattered and embedded his skin. Dean gulped loudly.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked.

"I think we roll over and play dead." Damon suggested. Dean picked up his machete from the duffel bag and held it infront of him, ready to maime anyone who got close enough. One of the Pack suddenly yelled from the end of the line. Blood splattering across the floor as a shot went through his leg and another through his head. Dean looked and found Sam, Alaric, Katherine and Elena. Elena pumped the sawed-off shotgun in her hand and aimed again. Dean grinned, _Elena with a gun is pretty hot._ He quickly shook his head.

"Sorry we're late. Got a little lost on our way." Sam confessed, taking the wolfsbane grenade out of his jacket pocket and pulling the pin. He threw it into the air and watched it shatter. Katherine smirked.

"Now I can have my fun with you mongrels." She grit her teeth together and smirked at the first member of the Pack brave enough to take her on. His hair was a dirty blonde colour and the skin on his left cheek was puckered in from what looked like a previous knife fight. He lunged for her just as she ducked and rolled, stabbing her knife into his thigh and kicking him in the face. She may have been human at this exact point in time, but she hadn't forgotten how to defend herself. Without hesitation Sam cut off the dirty blonde guys head. Katherine gave him a slightly grin and retrieved her knife from dirty blonde's thigh. They only had to take out the guy wearing masses of Calvin Klein and then they would be left with Eric. The only person, or werewolf that could kill them all. Elena began to run around Eric who was pawing his muzzel trying to remove the glass, in hopes to get to Dean and the others.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled, just as Eric's gigantic paw flicked out, flinging her towards the fire. Dean flinched and sped forward towards Elena, ducking from Eric's rows of sharp teeth. The lactic acid in Dean's muscles pushed him further through all the body ache. He dived to Elena's side, picking up the sawed-off and shot at Eric, hitting him square in the chest. Eric rolled backward, landing by Castiel's feet. Castiel plunged his angel blade into Eric's side, twisting it up under his ribs. Eric brushed Castiel away from him easily with the swipe of his head. Katherine, Sam and Alaric had just finished killing "Calvin Klein" and hurried over to Stefan and Damon.

"What's our final idea?" Sam asked. They all turned to see Eric pawing his way back over to them, the blade still sticking out of his side.

"Decapitation, then for good measure...burn the A-hole." Damon replied out of breath.

"Great, now to achieve that." Alaric sighed.

Dean looked at Elena. "Are you alright Buffy?" He gave her a small smile. Elena groaned and looked up at him.

"Yeah, peachy." She sat up and looked over at the others. "We better help them." Dean nodded and stood up, pumping the sawed-off once more.

"HEY! Cujo!" Dean shouted, Eric's head snapped to look at Dean. "Time to put you down." Eric charged for Dean. Elena got pushed out of the way by Dean just as Eric jumped on him and another echoing shot was heard.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, running over and thrusting the angel blade even further into Eric's side. He yellped, his head thrashed to the side to grab Sam. Dean got a better grasp of the sawed-off under all of Eric's weight and placed the barrel under Eric's jaw, pulling the trigger. Blood spattered and brain flicked everywhere. Dean rolled Eric's body off of him and moved away, sighing in relief.

"Cut it's head off to be sure." Damon stumbled over, machete in hand and plunged it into Eric's neck, hacking his head off as quickly as possible. "Alas...the big bad wolf is dead." Damon looked over at Alaric. "Little help?" He asked. Alaric tiredly walked over, helping Damon heave Eric's head to the fire and throwing it on.

"Dean? You okay?" Elena whispered, shuffling on her knees to him. Dean was lying on the floor, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, I just...thought I'd rest..." He turned his head to her. "How about you?" Elena nodded.

"Just scraps and bruises. No biggie." Dean nodded, with Elena's help he was on his feet. Castiel spat out blood as he stood up.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. Elena, are _you_ OK?" Castiel asked, worried. Elena just nodded and gave him a smile.

"I'm fine Castiel and I'm sorry...for shouting at you before...I was just angry." She explained. Castiel nodded.

"Apology accepted." Castiel smiled.

"So..." Damon clapped his hands together after throwing the rest of Eric's body on the fire. "What the cover story?" He asked, looking at everyone's tired faces. "We'll work that out tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>HAW...what you guys think? :3 Not as bad as you thought ehh? (;<br>Right, soo chp. 17 will be the conclusion of this...once and for all. Don't blame me if i drag it out, I don't want it to end :'( BOOHOO**


	17. Goodbye, Mystic Falls

**Finale chapter people (: I've loved writing this, sooooo sad I've now finished. :'( Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dean dry swallowed some painkillers, rolling his head to work out the kinks in his neck from the previous sleepless night. He was sat on a bench outside the motel room he'd just checked out of. After last nights events Dean had remembered where he'd left his Impala. Outside the Mystic Grill, forgetting to drive it back to the motel when him and Elena were both drunk as a skunk. He lightly shook his head of the memory, looking down at his fingers as he twisted and untwisted them. Dean had told Sam where the Impala was parked, handing over the keys quietly and watched Sam start walking to the Grill. Deans excuse for not going was that his back was still killing him from the fall out of the tree the night before. Not because he didn't really want to face anyone today. He'd been sitting on this splintered bench for half an hour until Castiel showed up.<p>

"Dean." Castiel said, appearing besides him. His powers clearly back in full function.

"Hey Cas." Dean replied with a sigh. "You heading back to heaven now then I guess." Castiel nodded briefly.

"Yes. With my full powers back and the werewolves gone...I am no longer needed." He explained, looking out across the parking lot.

"I s'pose so. Well, you better be running then...Morgan Freeman might be looking for you." Dean smiled slightly, it quickly dropped when Castiel turned to him with a frown across his face, completely confused. "Morgan Freeman, ya know? '_Bruce Al-_'." Dean cut himself off shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Nevermind."

"I must speak with Elena before I leave. I'll speak with you soon Dean." Castiel disappeared before Dean could respond, leaving him alone _again_. Dean sighed.

* * *

><p>Sam strode into the Mystic Grill, walking straight to the bar. It would be best if he ordered Dean something to eat, just to cheer him up a little. He could tell that Dean was acting slightly off today but he wasn't going to push him for a reason. After collecting Deans double bacon cheese burger, he walked outside and towards the Impala where he found a small brunette sitting on the hood. Dean wouldn't be too pleased with that if he found out. The brunette turned her head, her curls bouncing with her movements. She smirked.<p>

"Katherine. Hey." Sam unlocked the Impala and placed the bag of Deans food on the passenger seat. "Something I can help you with?" He asked. She slid off the hood, leaning against the door he just shut.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'. "But your leaving, so I thought I'd...say goodbye?" The smirk on her face made Sam think otherwise.

"Oh really?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. She edged closer to him.

"Yes really. We worked well as a team last night...don't ya think?" Katherine snaked an arm around his neck, standing on her tip toes.

"I believe we did. I bet your glad to be back to your dominating vampire self aswell huh?" Katherine only smirked, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

><p>Elena was at the Salvatores, she needed to sort things out with Stefan. Their conversation had been a long, tiring one. He apologised, she apologised. In the end they just forgave eachother and made up. Elena had told Stefan everything that happened between her and Castiel, how he was only <strong>ever<strong> there to protect her, wanting nothing more. What she didn't tell him was what happened between her and Dean. They were now in Stefans bedroom, her arms across his stomach, his hands brushing her hair back. She sighed contently, closing her eyes. Just the break she needed after the last couple of days. She was drifting into a dreamless sleep when Stefan startled, causing her to sit up.

"Whats-" She followed his direction and found Castiel standing at the foot of the bed, looking extrememly awkward.

"I apologise." Castiel muttered, looking away from them. "But I needed to speak with you before I left." Elena nodded, clearing her throat and looked at Stefan.

"Go ahead Elena, I have nothing...against Castiel now..." Stefan knew that Elena knew he was lying, just a little bit anyway. He had no fear of Castiel trying to get "in" with Elena, his only intentions were after all, to protect and serve. The idea of Castiel being able to kill him in a second though, did not slip his mind.

"Right Cas, what is it you wanted?" She asked, picking at the duvet fabric.

"As I am leaving, I thought I'd tell you that you will still be able to get through to me if need be." He explained, his eyes glued to Elenas.

"Get through to you? You mean, if I like...pray?"

"If you wish to pray, then I suppose yes. Calling my name will also work, I might not answer all of the time...but I will certainly try my best." Stefans jaw clenched, his eyes darting back and forth between Elena and Castiel. He needed to stop being so jealous...or else he might do something regrettable.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you around?" Elena stood up smiling slightly. She didn't really want this to be the last time she saw Castiel, even if they had that one fall out.

"Yes." Castiel moved to disappear again but couldn't, Elena hugged him quickly resting her head on his chest. Castiels arms remained by his side until Elena pulled away smiling slightly.

"Bye Cas." Castiel nodded and smiled slightly just before disappearing. Elena stood in her spot, staring at the floor thinking.

"Elena?" Stefan frowned, watching her. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, Stefan...I'm fine," Elena shook her head and picked up her jacket. "I just remembered something thats all...I'll be back." She shrugged her jacket on and hurried out into the hall, taking the stairs two at a time. Just as she reached the front door she heard Damons voice drawl inches away from her.

"Going somewhere?" His mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"Yeah Damon, now if you'll excuse me...it's kind of important." She sighed, looking at her watch.

"Saying goodbye to the good ol' Winchesters?" He asked, shifting his weight forward towards her.

"Yes, if you have to know. Now go away." Elena shoved him out of the way, managing to open the front door and reach her car.

"Don't let St. Stefan see you, he may get jealous." Damon flashed her an evil smirk before shutting the door. Elena shook her head, starting her car and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Dean rubbed his head. Sam was taking longer than he expected. He was about to call Sam when his phone buzzed. He quickly picked up.<p>

"Hello?" He yawned down the phone.

"Hey Dean, it's Alaric." Alaric replied, chuckling when he heard Dean yawn. "Rough night last night huh?"

"You'd know." Dean paused thinking. "That sounds wrong, in so many ways...Whats up Ric?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that you boys are welcomed back to Mystic Falls anytime you want."

"Thanks Ric, but I don't think we'll be back all too soon, ya know?" Dean laughed a little.

"Completely understand that." Alaric agreed.

"But give us a call if the town being overrun by...zombies or whatever." Dean listened to Alaric laugh.

"I will do Dean. Thanks for helping stop those werewolves...I don't know if anyone thanked you last night, but i'm saying it now...Tell your brother I said thanks aswell will you?" Dean smiled.

"I'll tell him Ric. Don't go getting yourself killed again."

"I'll try not to. Goodbye Dean."

"Bye Ric." Dean hung up, slipping his cell back into his pocket. Not many people thanked him for what he risked his life doing, but when they did...It was a wonderful feeling. He heard a car approaching and stood up, cursing.

"About freakin' time!" He stopped when he saw it wasn't the Impala pulling into the parking lot. He watched the car stop and Elena step out. "Elena?"

"Dean...Hey." Elena smiled slightly, walking over to him. Her hands were buried in her pockets.

"Uh, you came to say goodbye to Sam? He's not actually here...he went to get the Impala," He cleared his throat and wet his lips.

"Actually I wanted to say goodbye to you." Elenas smile died down. "I though it would be a bit rude not thanking you before you went."

"You don't need to thank me Elena, it's my job." Dean tried smiling but couldn't. She sighed.

"Well, thank you. I'm sorry that...I left you before you woke up the other night." Elena blushed thinking back to that night.

"Oh, right. It's fine, you have a boyfriend and we got drunk and...done things that we shouldn't of." Dean cleared his throat again, looking down. "I take full responsability."

"And so do I." Elena stepped closer. "Look, I'm not gunna deny what happened, okay? What happened happened, we cant change that...but I'm not telling Stefan." Elena explained, feeling every word stab Dean. He only nodded. Did he really expect Elena to not go back to her boyfriend? After one night with him, he didn't expect anything to change. Especially not his feelings. "He doesn't need to know what happened." Dean nodded once more.

"I understand that Elena. Now your just salting my wounds." He let out a tired chuckle. "Your goodbye sucks by the way." Elena smiled.

"Yeah sorry about that." She took another step closer, taking her hand out of her pockets. "Thank you, for saving my life...by the way." Before Dean could reply, she pressed her hands on his face, pulling him towards her. She ever so lightly kissed him on the lips. Dean didn't know what to do except rest a hand on her cheek. When the seconds that passed felt like minutes Elena pulled away.

"Your welcome." Dean almost whispered. Elena smiled, taking her hands off of his face.

"Thats the least I can do after everything."

"No...No it's not." His arm slipped around her waist pulling her in again, kissing her one last time. Dean pulled back first this time.

"You'll come back right?" Elena asked, clearing her throat and taking a step back. Dean nodded.

"Alaric will call if you need back-up." He smiled, watching her fluster a little. She smiled.

"Goodbye Dean." Elena exhaled a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and walked back to her car. Dean watched her pull away and drive back into town.

"Goodbye 'Lena." 20 more minutes passed before he saw the black sheen of his Impala pull into the parking lot. "Sam! Where the hell have you been?" He shouted. "I asked you to pick my baby up almost an hour ago!" Sam got out of the Impala, throwing Dean the keys and picking up their bags to put in the back.

"Sorry. I got a little...distracted." Sams face flushed slightly. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing? The towns only a half hour walk away." He climbed into the drivers seat and smiled. "Hey baby, you miss me?" Sam climbed in next to him and Dean frowned. "What did you do to her?" He asked, turning to look at Sam. Sam just shrugged.

"Nothing." His face became a bright red.

"Katherine...? Really Sam? Katherine?" Dean almost yelled, reaching into the back to get the box of tapes. He stopped and looked back at Sam. "In _my_ car?"

"It wasn't in here Dean." Sam tried to explain.

"Yeah right. Sam, I can still the ass print on the seat!" Deans nose scrunched in digust. "You defiled her!" He gasped. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You done that a long time ago with Anna in the backseat." Dean shook his head, taking the box of tapes.

"I can't believe you." He huffed, putting on a random tape. AC/DC's "Hell Aint a Bad Place To Be" came on full blast. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the town. 'Thank you for visiting Mystic Falls.' The sign declared as they sped onto the road to Georgia.

"Dean?" Sam said, turning to look at him.

"Yeah Sammy?" He replied, looking out the corner of his eye.

"How I was acting before, killing those people...without thinking?"

"Lets just forget about it Sam." Dean sighed.

"No, I think there was a reason for it...The Red Moon." He explained. Dean frowned.

"That only affected supernatural things, like Cas and those vampires."

"Yeah but think about it Dean. We're vessels, or well...we _were_. We could put that under being supernatural I guess? Anyway, maybe the Red Moon played about with the fact I had no soul...or that I'd been to Hell." Sam shrugged. "Thats the only thing I could think of as a reasonable explanation."

"Stupid explanation if you ask me." Dean mumbled.

"I didn't just snap because I "felt like it". I wouldn't just kill...you know that." Sam sighed.

"I know Sammy, I know. Lets just...pick this back up when we're out of Georgia first, yeah? Then you can drive. What happened in Mystic Falls needs to be left for a while." Dean explained, inhaling deeply. "Thats what I'd like to do."

"Okay Dean." Sam nodded, looking out of the window at the passing trees.

"Man I'm hungry."

"Oh yeah, I got you breakfast."

"Great, gimme." Dean held out a hand.

"Yeah you see...I got kinda crushed when me and Katherine were in here." Sam chuckled nervously. Dean shook his head.

"Like I said. Unbelievable." Dean mumbled again. Sam grinned and turned the stereo up some more. They continued their long drive out of Georgia, leaving Mystic Falls far behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>RIGHTY HO. How was that? :D Glad it's over? :L Sad it is? Hated it? :3 Just tell me.<br>I can offically say, I am planning a sequel ^_^ Still figuring out the main plot bunny though xD  
>Thanks to my own little Sammy (Megan) Who has read every bit of this since i started and has somehow managed to make the little things sound dirty ^_^ + big ass shoutout to Dark-Supernatural-Angel, who has read EVERY chapter on here, your reviews ALWAYS seem to make me smile ^_^ + thankyou to everyone else who had taken the time to read, favourite it, review and everything else 33<strong>


End file.
